Blood glucose levels in normal subjects are maintained at constant levels by insulin action. Diabetes mellitus is characterized by chronic hyperglycemia due to lost in the control of blood glucose level.
Basically, diabetes therapy aims to correct hyperglycemia, that is by decreasing blood glucose into normal level. Accordingly, the importance of therapeutic control on postprandial hyperglycemia without affecting fasting glucose level is getting a great deal of attention.
Currently, besides insulin injection, major drugs for diabetes treatment are classified into three: First group of drugs is called insulin secretagogues, and is represented by sulfonylureas. These drugs directly induce insulin secretion from pancreas. Insulin then reduces blood glucose level. Drugs from the second group are called insulin sensitizers, which were launched recently. These drugs do not directly stimulate insulin release but enhance glucose uptake in the peripheral tissues. The third group of drugs is called xcex1-glucosidase inhibitors, which are able to prevent from rapid increase in postprandial glucose. These drug""s action is to suppress the transient rise in glucose level occurring during meal by delaying digestion and absorption of dietary carbohydrate.
On the other hand, it is known that glucagon-like peptide-1 (hereinafter, referred to as GLP-1) is a hormone secreted from L-cells, which are endocrine cells existing in the intestinal epithelium of small intestine. GLP-1 lowers blood glucose level by inducing insulin secretion from xcex2-cells existing in the pancreatic islet of Langerhans (Eur. J. Clin. Invest, volume 22, page 154, 1992). Importantly, it is reported that the effect of GLP-1 on insulin secretion is dependent on glucose, that is GLP-1 induces insulin secretion only when blood glucose level is high and does not induce it during normoglycemia (Lancet, volume 2, page 1300, 1987). GLP-1 also enhances insulin biosynthesis (Endocrinology, volume 130, page 159, 1992) and accelerates proliferation of xcex2-cells (Diabetologia, volume 42, page 856, 1999). Therefore GLP-1 is not only stimulating insulin secretion but also is a very important hormone for the maintenance of pancreatic xcex2-cells.
The efficacy of GLP-1 has been confirmed in patients with Type-II diabetes. The administration and maintaining high blood level of GLP-1 significantly reduces hyperglycemia (Diabetologia, volume 36, page 741, 1994 or ibid., volume 39, page 1546, 1996).
In addition, GLP-1 induces glucose utilization in peripheral tissues (Endocrinology, volume 135, page 2070, 1994 or Diabetologia, volume 37, page 1163, 1994). Intracerebroventricular injection of GLP-1 induces feeding behavior (Digestion, volume 54, page 360, 1993). It is also reported that GLP-1 reduced gastrointestinal motility (Dig. Dis. Sci., volume 43, page 1113, 1998).
Compounds closest to the compounds of the present invention in structure are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,414 (hereinafter, referred to as Reference A) and J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 1, page 1547, 1979 (hereinafter, referred to as Reference B).
The compounds of Reference A have an imidazoisoindole-dione skeleton having an oxo group at the imidazo part condensing to the isoindole skeleton.
However, although the imidazoisoindole-dione skeleton is common to the compounds of the invention and the compounds of Reference A, the compounds of the invention have a functional group such as, for example, an aryl group at the substituent part at the 9-position on the skeleton and in that point are utterly different from the compounds of Reference A having a substituted alkyl group (R4C(Z)R5) such as, specifically for example, a nitromethyl group or a 1-nitro-1-ethylmethyl group, in structure. Further, the use in Reference A is herbicides and is utterly different from the invention in industrially applicable fields. Further, the preparation process in Reference A utilizes nucleophilic reaction of alkyl carbon anions, etc. onto dihydroimidazoisoindole-dione, etc., and is utterly different from the preparation process of the invention utilizing cyclization reaction.
Reference B discloses a compound having an oxazoloisoindole-dione skeleton which has an oxo group at the oxazolo part condensing to the isoindole skeleton.
However, Reference B mainly discloses novel preparation processes of isoindolobenzazepine derivatives, and merely discloses that, in the reaction step, only one compound having an oxazoloisoindole-dione skeleton is formed as a reaction by-product. The oxazoloisoindole-dione skeleton is common to the compounds of the invention and the compound of Reference B, but the compounds of the invention having a functional group such as, for example, an aryl group at the substituent part at the 9-position on the skeleton and in that point are utterly different from the compound of Reference B which is Compounds (1 1) having an xcex1-bromobenzyl group as the substituent, in structure.
Further, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication (Tokuhyo-hei) No. 507388/1994 (hereinafter, referred to as Reference C) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,863 (hereinafter, referred to as Reference D) disclose tricyclic heterocycles wherein a 6-membered ring, a 5-membered ring and a 5-membered ring are condensed.
Reference C discloses compounds having an oxazoloisoindole skeleton or an imidazoisoindole skeleton wherein the oxazolo part or the imidazo part is condensed to the isoindole skeleton, respectively.
However, although the oxazoloisoindole skeleton or the imidazoisoindole skeleton are common to the compounds of the invention and the compounds of Reference C, the compounds of the invention have a functional group such as, for example, an oxo group or a thioxo group at the the oxazolo part or the imidazo part condensed to the isoindole skeleton and in that point are utterly different from the compounds of Reference C not having the oxo group or the like, in structure. Further, the use in Reference C is antiviral drugs and is the same in the industrially applicable field, but is an use having no relation to the use in the invention.
Reference D discloses compounds having an oxazoloisoindole skeleton, an imidazoisoindole skeleton or a thiazoloisoindole skeleton wherein the oxazolo part, the imidazo part or the thiazolo part is condensed to the isoindole skeleton, respectively.
However, although the oxazoloisoindole skeleton, the imidazoisoindole skeleton and the thiazoloisoindole skeleton are common to the compounds of the invention and the compounds of Reference D, the compounds of the invention have a functional group such as, for example, an oxo group or a thioxo group at the the oxazolo part, the imidazo part or the thiazolo part condensed to the isoindole skeleton and in that point are utterly different from the compounds of Reference D not having the oxo group or the like, in structure. Further, the use in Reference D is antiinflammatories or anticonvulsants and the same in the industrially applicable field, but is an use having no relation to the use in the invention.
As background art disclosing an invention having relation to the use in the present invention, there can be mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,597 (hereinafter, referred to as Reference E). Reference E discloses an invention of a method of treating hyperglycemia comprising orally or parenterally administering a 2,3-dihydroimidazoisoindolol compound wherein a lower alkyl group is substituted at the imidazo part condensed to the isoindole skeleton, and an imidazolylphenyl phenyl ketone compound.
However, although the imidazoisoindolone skeleton is common to the compounds of the invention and the compounds of Reference E, the compounds of the invention have a functional group such as, for example, an oxo group or a thioxo group at the imidazo part condensed to the isoindole skeleton and in that point are utterly different from the compounds of Reference E not having the oxo group or the like, in structure. Moreover, the invention of Reference E is a use invention which was attained by administering both of the 2,3-dihydroimidazoisoindolol compound and the imidazolylphenyl phenyl ketone compound, each showing no antihyperglycemia effect solely, and is based on interaction between the two kinds of compounds, as described in Column 4 lines 39 to 45 of the specification, and is essentially different from the present invention in the subject of invention.
At present, drugs such as sulfonylureas, insulin sensitizers and xcex1-glucosidase inhibitors are often used as anti-diabetic drugs. However, these drugs do not have satisfactory profiles. Indeed, sulfonylureas are difficult to use for correction of postprandial hyperglycemia due to slow onset and long duration of action. Moreover, sulfonylureas cause fasting hypoglycemia, which sometimes leads to fatal damage. Insulin sensitizers have side effects such as liver toxicity and edema. Therefore careful prescription of these drugs is necessary. As for xcex1-glucosidase inhibitors, side effects such as flatulence and diarrhea come in to problema.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop much useful and safer anti-diabetic drugs which are able to regulate glucose level in a blood glucose-dependent manner.
The present inventors have made intense researches for creating drugs for treating diabetes, capable of controlling blood glucose levels depending on the blood glucose levels, prophylactic agents for chronic complications of diabetes, or drugs against obesity, found that the compounds of the general formula [I] attain high in vivo GLP-1 concentration in the blood, and completed the invention.
This invention relates to isoindole derivatives, processes for preparation thereof and uses thereof, and these inventions are not disclosed in literatures and novel.
Description is made on definitions of various symbols and terms described in the specification. Hereinafter, the terms xe2x80x9catomxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cgroupxe2x80x9d are often omitted when being omitted is believed to be apparent, and for example, the term xe2x80x9c(a) phenyl group(s)xe2x80x9d is often abbreviated merely as xe2x80x9cphenylxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9c(a) hydrogen atom(s)xe2x80x9d is often abbreviated merely as xe2x80x9chydrogenxe2x80x9d.
As aryl groups, aryl groups having 6 to 15 carbon atoms are preferred, and for example, naphthyl, phenyl, etc. are mentioned, and among them phenyl, etc. are for example preferred.
As mono- to tricyclic C7-C15 aromatic carbocyclic groups, aromatic groups having 7 to 15 carbon atoms and having 1 to 3 cyclic groups are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned acenaphthylenyl, adamantyl, anthryl, indenyl, norbornyl, phenanthryl, etc. and preferred among them are for example anthryl, phenanthryl, etc.
As 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic groups, there can for example be mentioned isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, thienyl, triazinyl, triazolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazolyl, pyrrolyl, pyranyl, furyl, furazanyl, imidazolidinyl, imidazolinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, pyrazolidinyl, pyrazolinyl, piperazinyl, piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolinyl, morpholino, etc. (hereinafter. xe2x80x9cisoxazolyl, . . . , morpholinoxe2x80x9d is referred to as a series of groups A), and preferred among them are for example thienyl. tetrahydrofuranyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, furyl, morpholino, etc.
As mono- to tricyclic aromatic heterocyclic groups having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms, there can for example be mentioned acridinyl, isoquinolyl, isoindolyl, indazolyl, indolyl, indolizinyl, ethylenedioxyphenyl, carbazolyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinolidinyl, quinolyl, cumaronyl, chromenyl, phenanthridinyl, phenanthrolinyl, dibenzofuranyl, dibenzothiophenyl, cinnolinyl, thionaphthenyl, naphthyridinyl, phenazinyl, phenoxazinyl, phenothiazinyl, phthalazinyl, pteridinyl, purinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzotriazolyl, benzofuranyl, methylenedioxyphenyl, etc. (hereinafter, xe2x80x9cacridinyl, . . . , methylenedioxyphenylxe2x80x9d is referred to as a series of groups B), and preferred among them are for example ethylenedioxyphenyl, dibenzofuranyl, dibenzothiophenyl, methylenedioxyphenyl, etc.
Halogen atoms mean fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine, and preferred among them are fluorine, chlorine and iodine, and further preferred among them are fluorine and chlorine.
As cyclic saturated C3-C9 aliphatic groups, cyclic alkyl groups having 3 to 9 carbon atoms, etc. are preferred, and among them cyclic alkyl groups having 3 to 6 carbon atoms, etc. are preferred.
As the cyclic alkyl groups, there can for example be mentioned cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, cyclononyl, etc., and preferred among them are for example cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, etc.
As cyclic unsaturated C3-C9 aliphatic groups, cyclic alkenyl groups having 3 to 9 carbon atoms, etc. are preferred, and among them cyclic alkenyl groups having 3 to 6 carbon atoms, etc. are preferred.
As the cyclic alkenyl groups, there can for example be mentioned cyclopropenyl, cyclobutenyl, cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, cycloheptenyl, cyclooctenyl, cyclononenyl, etc., and preferred among them are for example cyclopropenyl, cyclobutenyl, cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, etc.
As aralkyl groups, aralkyl groups having 7 to 15 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can specifically be mentioned for example benzyl, xcex1-methylbenzyl,. phenethyl, 3-phenylpropyl, 1-naphthylmethyl, 2-naphthylmethyl, xcex1-methyl(1-naphthyl)methyl, xcex1-methyl(2-naphthyl)methyl, xcex1-ethyl(1-naphthyl)methyl, xcex1-ethyl(2-naphthyl)methyl, diphenylmethyl, etc., and in particular preferred among them are benzyl, 1-naphthylmethyl, 2-naphthylmethyl, xcex1-methylbenzyl, phenethyl, etc.
N-aralkylamino groups mean groups wherein an amino group is substituted with the above-mentioned aralkyl group, and there can specifically be mentioned for example N-benzylamino, N-(xcex1-methylbenzyl)amino, N-phenethylamino, N-(3-phenylpropyl)amino, N-(1-naphthylmethyl)amino, N-(2-naphthylmethyl)amino, N-[xcex1-methyl(1-naphthyl)methyl]amino, N-[xcex1-methyl(2-naphthyl)methyl]amino, N-[xcex1-ethyl(1-naphthyl)methyl]amino, N-[xcex1-ethyl(2-naphthyl)methyl]amino, diphenylmethylamino, N-(dinaphthylmethyl)amino, etc., and preferred among them are N-benzylamino, N-(xcex1-methylbenzyl)amino, N-phenethylamino, etc.
N,N-di-aralkylamino groups mean groups wherein an amino group is disubstituted with the above-mentioned aralkyl groups, and there can for example be mentioned N,N-dibenzylamino, N,N-di(xcex1-methylbenzyl)amino, N,N-diphenethylamino, N,N-di(3-phenylpropyl)amino, N,N-di(1-naphthylmethyl)amino, N,N-di(2-naphthylmethyl)amino, N,N-di[xcex1-methyl(1-naphthyl)methyl]amino, N,N-di[xcex1-methyl(2-naphthyl)methyl]amino, N-benzyl-N-(xcex1-methylbenzyl)amino, N-benzyl-N-phenethyl-amino, N-benzyl-N-(3-phenylpropyl)amino, etc., and preferred among them are N,N-dibenzylamino, N,N-di(xcex1-methylbenzyl)amino, N,N-diphenethylamino, etc.
Aralkyloxy groups mean groups wherein an oxygen atom is substituted with the above-mentioned aralkyl group, and there can for example be mentioned benzyloxy, xcex1-methylbenzyloxy, phenethyloxy, 3-phenylpropoxy, 1-naphthylmethoxy, 2-naphthylmethoxy, xcex1-methyl(1-naphthyl)methoxy, xcex1-methyl(2-naphthyl)methoxy, xcex1-ethyl(1-naphthyl)methoxy, xcex1-ethyl(2-naphthyl)methoxy, diphenylmethoxy, dinaphthylmethoxy, etc., and preferred among them are benzyloxy, xcex1-methylbenzyloxy, phenethyloxy etc.
Aralkylcarbonyl groups mean groups wherein a carbonyl group is substituted with the above-mentioned aralkyl group, and there can for example be mentioned benzylcarbonyl, xcex1-methylbenzylcarbonyl, phenethylcarbonyl, 3-phenylpropylcarbonyl, 1-naphthylmethylcarbonyl, 2-naphthylmethylcarbonyl, xcex1-methyl(1-naphthyl)methylcarbonyl, xcex1-methyl(2-naphthyl)methylcarbonyl, xcex1-ethyl(1-naphthyl)methylcarbonyl, xcex1-ethyl(2-naphthyl)methylcarbonyl, diphenylmethylcarbonyl, dinaphthylmethylcarbonyl, etc., and preferred among them are benzylcarbonyl, xcex1-methylbenzylcarbonyl, phenethylcarbonyl, etc.
N-aralkylcarbamoyl groups mean groups wherein a carbamoyl group is substituted with the above-mentioned aralkyl group, and there can for example be mentioned N-benzylcarbamoyl, N-(xcex1-methylbenzyl)carbamoyl, N-phenethylcarbamoyl, N-(3-phenylpropyl)carbamoyl, N-(1-naphthylmethyl)carbamoyl, N-(2-naphthylmethyl)carbamoyl, N-(xcex1-methyl(1-naphthyl)methyl)carbamoyl, N-(xcex1-methyl(2-naphthyl)methyl)carbamoyl, N-(xcex1-ethyl(1-naphthyl)methyl)carbamoyl, N-(xcex1-ethyl(2-naphthyl)methyl)carbamoyl, N-(diphenylmethyl)carbamoyl, N-(dinaphthyl-methyl)carbamoyl, etc., and preferred among them are N-benzylcarbamoyl, N-(xcex1-methylbenzyl)carbamoyl, N-phenethylcarbamoyl, etc.
N-arylamino groups mean groups wherein an amino group is substituted with the above-mentioned aryl group, and there can for example be mentioned N-phenylamino, N-(1-naphthyl)amino, N-(2-naphthyl)amino, etc., and preferred among them are N-phenylamino, etc.
N,N-diarylamino groups mean groups wherein an amino group is disubstituted with the above-mentioned aryl groups, and there can for example be mentioned N,N-diphenylammino, N,N-di(1-naphthyl)amino, N,N-di(2-naphthyl)amino, N-phenyl-N-(1-naphthyl)amino, N-phenyl-N-(2-naphthyl)amino, N-(1-naphthyl)-N-(2-naphthyl)amino, etc., and preferred among them are N,N-diphenylammino, N,N-di(1-naphthyl)amino, N,N-di(2-naphthyl)amino, etc.
Aryloxy groups mean groups wherein an oxygen atom is substituted with the above-mentioned aryl group, and there can for example be mentioned phenoxy, naphthyloxy. etc., and preferred among them are phenoxy, etc.
Arylsulfonyl groups mean groups wherein a sulfonyl group is substituted with the above-mentioned aryl group, and there can for example be mentioned phenylsulfonyl, naphthylsulfonyl, etc., and preferred among them are phenylsulfonyl, etc.
Arylsulfonyloxy groups mean groups wherein an sulfonyloxy group is substituted with the above-mentioned aryl group, and there can for example be mentioned phenylsulfonyloxy, naphthylsulfonyloxy, etc., and preferred among them are phenylsulfonyloxy, etc.
N-arylsulfonylamino groups mean groups wherein an amino group is N-substituted with the above-mentioned arylsulfonyl group, and there can for example be mentioned N-phenylsulfonylamino, N-(1-naphthylsulfonyl)amino, N-(2-naphthylsulfonyl)amino, etc., and preferred among them are N-phenylsulfonylamino, N-(2-naphthylsulfonyl)amino, etc.
As N-arylsulfonylamino C1-C10 alkylamino groups, groups wherein an amino group is N-substituted with an alkyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, having the above-mentioned arylsulfonylamino group are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned N-phenylsulfonylaminomethylamino, N-(1-phenylsulfonylaminoethyl)amino, N-(2-phenylsulfonylaminoethyl)amino, N-naphthylsulfonylaminomethylamino, N-(1-naphthylsulfonylaminoethyl)amino, N-(2-naphthylsulfonylaminoethyl)amino, etc., and preferred among them are N-phenylsulfonylaminomethylamino, N-(2-phenylsulfonylaminoethyl)amino, etc.
As N-arylsulfonylamino C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl groups, groups wherein a carbamoyl group is N-substituted with an alkyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, having the above-mentioned arylsulfonylamino group are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned N-phenylsulfonylaminomethylcarbamoyl, N-(1-phenylsulfonylaminoethyl)carbamoyl, N-(2-phenylsulfonylaminoethyl)carbamoyl, N-naphthylsulfonylaminomethylcarbamoyl, N-(1-naphthylsulfonylaminoethyl)-carbamoyl, N-(2-naphthylsulfonylaminoethyl)carbamoyl, etc., and preferred among them are N-phenylsulfonylaminomethylcarbamoyl, N-(2-phenylsulfonylaminoethyl)carbamoyl, N-(2-naphthylsulfonylaminoethyl)carbamoyl, etc.
As N-arylsulfonylamino C1-C10 alkoxylcarbonyl groups, groups wherein an alkoxycarbonyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms is substituted with the above-mentioned N-arylsulfonylamino group are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned N-phenylsulfonylaminomethoxycarbonyl, N-naphthylsulfonylamino-methoxycarbonyl, 1-(N-phenylsulfonylamino)ethoxycarbonyl, 2-(N-phenylsulfonyl-amino)ethoxycarbonyl, etc., and preferred among them are N-phenylsulfonyl-aminomethoxycarbonyl, N-naphthylsulfonylaminomethoxycarbonyl, etc.
Arylsulfamoyl groups mean groups wherein a sulfamoyl group is substituted with the above-mentioned aryl group, and there can for example be mentioned phenylsulfamoyl, naphthylsulfamoyl, etc., and preferred among them are phenylsulfamoyl, etc.
Arylsulfamoyloxy groups mean groups wherein a sulfamoyloxy group is substituted with the above-mentioned aryl group, and there can for example be mentioned phenylsulfamoyloxy, naphthylsulfamoyloxy, etc., and preferred among them are phenylsulfamoyloxy, etc.
As N-arylsulfamoyl C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl groups, groups wherein an alkylcarbamoyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms is substituted with the above-mentioned arylsulfamoyl group are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned phenylsulfamoylmethylcarbamoyl, N-naphthylsulfamoylmethylcarbamoyl, etc., and preferred among them are N-naphthylsulfamoylmethylcarbamoyl, etc.
As arylsulfamoyl C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl groups, groups wherein an alkoxylcarbonyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms is substituted with the above-mentioned arylsulfamoyl group are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned phenylsulfamoylmethoxycarbonyl, naphthylsulfamoylmethoxycarbonyl, etc., and preferred among them are phenylsulfamoylmethoxycarbonyl, etc.
N-arylcarbamoyl groups mean groups wherein a carbamoyl group is N-substituted with the above-mentioned aryl group, and there can for example be mentioned phenylcarbamoyl, naphthylcarbamoyl, and preferred among them are phenylcarbamoyl, etc.
As C2-C6 alkanoyl groups, groups wherein a carbonyl group is substituted with an alkyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, valeryl, isovaleryl, pivaloyl, pentanoyl, etc., and preferred among them are acetyl, propionyl, pivaloyl, etc.
Nxe2x80x94C2-C6 alkanoylamino groups mean groups wherein an amino group is substituted with the above-mentioned C2-C6 alkanoyl group, and there can for example be mentioned N-acetylamino, N-propionylamino, N-butyrylamino, N-isobutyrylamino, N-valerylamino, N-isovalerylamino, N-pivaloylamino, N-pentanoylamino, etc., and preferred among them are N-acetylamino, N-propionylamino, N-pivaloylamino, etc. N,N-di-C2-C6 alkanoylamino groups mean groups wherein an amino group is disubstituted with the above-mentioned C2-C6 alkanoyl groups, and there can for example be mentioned N,N-diacetylamino, N,N-dipropionylamino, N,N-dibutyrylamino, N,N-diisobutyrylamino, N,N-divalerylamino, N,N-diisovalerylamino, N,N-dipivaloylamino, N,N-dipentanoylamino, N-actyl-N-propionylamino, N-actyl-N-butyrylamino, N-actyl-N-pivaloylamino, etc., and preferred among them are N,N-diacetylamino, N,N-dipropionylamino, N,N-dibutyrylamino, N,N-dipivaloylamino, etc.
Aroyl groups mean groups wherein a carbonyl group is substituted with the above-mentioned aryl group, and there can for example be mentioned benzoyl, naphthylcarbonyl, etc., and preferred among them are benzoyl, etc.
Aroxy groups mean groups wherein an oxygen atom is substituted with the above-mentioned aroyl group, and there can for example be mentioned benzoyloxy, naphthylcarbonyloxy, etc., and preferred among them are benzoyloxy, etc.
N-aroylamino groups mean groups wherein an amino group is substituted with the above-mentioned aroyl group, and there can for example be mentioned N-benzoylamino, N-naphthylcarbonylamino, etc., and preferred among them are N-benzoylamino, etc.
As N-aroyl C1-C10 alkylamino groups, groups wherein an amino group is N-substituted with an alkyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, having the above-mentioned aroyl group, are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned N-benzoylmethylamino, N-(1-benzoylethyl)amino, N-(2-benzoylethyl)amino, N-naphthylcarbonylamino, N-(1-naphthylcarbonylethyl)amino, N-(2-naphthylcarbonyl-ethyl)amino, etc., and preferred among them are N-benzoylmethylamino, N-(2-benzoylethyl)amino, etc.
N-aroyl C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl groups mean groups wherein a carbamoyl group is substituted with the above-mentioned N-aroyl C1-C10 alkyl group, and there can for example be mentioned N-benzoylmethylcarbamoyl, N-(1-benzoylethyl)carbamoyl, N-(2-benzoylethyl)carbamoyl, N-naphthylmethylcarbonylcarbamoyl, N-(1-naphthyl-carbonylethyl)carbamoyl, N-(2-naphthylcarbonylethyl)carbamoyl, etc., and preferred among them are N-benzoylmethylcarbamoyl, N-(2-benzoylethyl)carbamoyl, etc.
N-(N-aroylamino) C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl groups mean groups wherein a carbamoyl group is substituted with the above-mentioned N-aroylamino C1-C10 alkyl group, and there can for example be mentioned N-(N-benzoylaminomethyl)carbamoyl, N-(1-(N-benzoylamino)ethyl)carbamoyl, N-(2-(N-benzoyl)aminoethyl)carbamoyl, N-(N-naphthylcarbonylaminomethyl)carbamoyl, N-(1-(N-naphthylcarbonylamino)ethyl)-carbamoyl, N-(2-(N-naphthylcarbonylamino)ethyl)carbamoyl, etc., and preferred among them are N-(N-benzoylaminomethyl)carbamoyl, N-(2-(N-benzoylamino)ethyl)carbamoyl, etc.
N-aroylamino C1-C10 alkoxycarbonyl groups mean groups wherein an oxycarbonyl group is substituted with the above-mentioned N-aroylamino C1-C10 alkyl group, and there can for example be mentioned N-benzoylaminomethoxycarbonyl, 1-(N-benzoylamino)ethoxycarbonyl, 2-(N-benzoylamino)ethoxycarbonyl, N-naphthylcarbonylaminomethoxycarbonyl, 1-(N-naphthylcarbonylamino)ethoxycarbonyl, 2-(N-naphthylcarbonylamino)ethoxycarbonyl, etc., and preferred among them are N-benzoylaminomethoxycarbonyl, 2-(N-benzoylamino)ethoxycarbonyl, etc.
As Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylamino groups, groups wherein an amino group is N-substituted with an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned N-methylamino, N-ethylamino, N-propylamino, N-isopropylamino, N-butylamino, N-isobutylamino, N-sec-butylamino, N-tert-butylamino, N-pentylamino, N-neopentylamino, N-hexylamino, N-isohexylamino, etc., and preferred among them are N-methylamino, N-ethylamino, N-propylamino, N-isopropylamino, N-butylamino, N-isobutylamino, N-tert-butylamino, etc.
As N,N-di-C1-C6 alkylamino groups, groups wherein an amino group is N,N-disubstituted with alkyl groups having 1 to 6 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned N,N-dimethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N,N-dipropylamino, N,N-diisopropylamino, N,N-dibutylamino, N,N-di-tert-butylamino, N,N-dipentylamino, N,N-dihexylamino, N-ethyl-N-methylamino, N-methyl-N-propylamino, N-isopropyl-N-methylamino, N-tert-butyl-N-methylamino, N-ethyl-N-isopropylamino, etc., and preferred among them are N,N-dimethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N,N-diisopropylamino, N,N-dibutylamino, N,N-di-tert-butylamino, N-ethyl-N-methylamino, N-methyl-N-propylamino, N-isopropyl-N-methylamino, N-ethyl-N-isopropylamino, etc.
As Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkycarbamoyl groups, groups wherein a carbamoyl group is N-substituted with an alkyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms are preferred and there can for example be mentioned N-methylcarbamoyl, N-ethylcarbamoyl, N-propylcarbamoyl, N-isopropylcarbamoyl, N-butylcarbamoyl, N-isobutylcarbamoyl, N-sec-butylcarbamoyl, N-tert-butylcarbamoyl, N-pentylcarbamoyl, N-neopentyl-carbamoyl, N-hexylcarbamoyl, N-isohexylcarbamoyl, N-octylcarbamoyl, N-decylcarbamoyl, etc., and preferred among them are N-methylcarbamoyl, N-ethylcarbamoyl, N-propylcarbamoyl, N-isopropylcarbamoyl, N-isobutylcarbamoyl, N-sec-butylcarbamoyl, N-tert-butylcarbamoyl, N-octylcarbamoyl, N-decylcarbamoyl, etc.
As N,N-di-C1-C10 alkycarbamoyl groups, groups wherein a carbamoyl group is N,N-disubstituted with alkyl groups having 1 to 10 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned N,N-dimethylcarbamoyl, N,N-diethylcarbamoyl, N,N-dipropylcarbamoyl, N,N-diisopropylcarbamoyl, N,N-dibutylcarbamoyl. N,N-di-tert-butylcarbamoyl, N,N-dipentylcarbamoyl, N,N-dihexylcarbamoyl, N-ethyl-N-methylcarbamoyl, N-isopropyl-N-methylcarbamoyl, N-tert-butyl-N-methylcarbamoyl, N-ethyl-N-isopropylcarbamoyl, etc., and preferred among them are N,N-dimethylcarbamoyl, N,N-diethylcarbamoyl, N,N-diisopropylcarbamoyl, N,N-dibutylcarbamoyl, N,N-di-tert-butylcarbamoyl, N-ethyl-N-methylcarbamoyl, N-isopropyl-N-methylcarbamoyl, N-ethyl-N-isopropylcarbamoyl, etc.
As Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkythiocarbamoyl groups, groups wherein a thiocarbamoyl group is N-substituted with an alkyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned N-methylthiocarbamoyl, N-ethylthiocarbamoyl, N-propylthiocarbamoyl, N-isopropylthiocarbamoyl, N-butylthiocarbamoyl, N-isobutylthiocarbamoyl, N-sec-butylthiocarbamoyl, N-tert-butylthiocarbamoyl, N-pentylthiocarbamoyl, N-neopentylthiocarbamoyl, N-hexylthiocarbamoyl, N-isohexylthiocarbamoyl, N-octylthiocarbamoyl, N-decylthiocarbamoyl, etc., and preferred among them are N-methylthiocarbamoyl, N-ethylthiocarbamoyl, N-propylthiocarbamoyl, N-isopropylthiocarbamoyl, N-isobutylthiocarbamoyl, N-sec-butylthiocarbamoyl, N-tert-butylthiocarbamoyl, N-octylthiocarbamoyl, N-decylthiocarbamoyl, etc.
As N,N-di-C1-C10 alkythiocarbamoyl groups, groups wherein a thiocarbamoyl group is N,N-disubstituted with alkyl groups having 1 to 10 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned N,N-dimethylthiocarbamoyl, N,N-diethylthiocarbamoyl, N,N-dipropylthiocarbamoyl, N,N-diisopropylthiocarbamoyl, N,N-dibutylthiocarbamoyl, N,N-di-tert-butylthiocarbamoyl, N,N-dipentylthiocarbamoyl, N,N-dihexylthiocarbamoyl, N-ethyl-N-methylthiocarbamoyl, N-isopropyl-N-methylthiocarbamoyl, N-tert-butyl-N-methylthiocarbamoyl, N-ethyl-N-isopropylthiocarbamoyl, etc., and preferred among them are N,N-dimethylthiocarbamoyl, N,N-diethylthiocarbamoyl, N,N-diisopropylthiocarbamoyl, N,N-dibutylthiocarbamoyl, N,N-di-tert-butylthiocarbamoyl, N-ethyl-N-methylthiocarbamoyl, N-isopropyl-N-methylthiocarbamoyl, N-ethyl-N-isopropylthiocarbamoyl, etc.
As N-amino C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl groups, groups wherein a carbamoyl group is N-substituted with an aminoalkyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned N-aminomethylcarbamoyl, N-aminoethylcarbamoyl, N-aminopropylcarbamoyl, N-aminomethylethylcarbamoyl, N-aminobutylcarbamoyl, N-aminopropylcarbamoyl, N-aminopentylcarbamoyl, N-aminohexylcarbamoyl, etc., and preferred among them are N-aminomethylcarbamoyl, N-aminoethylcarbamoyl, N-aminopropylcarbamoyl, N-aminomethylethylcarbamoyl, etc.
As Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkoxy C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl groups, groups wherein an Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl group is substituted with an alkoxy having 1 to 6 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned N-methoxymethylcarbamoyl, N-methoxyethylcarbamoyl, N-methoxypropylcarbamoyl, N-methoxybutylcarbamoyl, N-ethoxypentylcarbamoyl, N-butoxyhexylcarbamoyl, etc., and preferred among them are N-methoxymethylcarbamoyl, N-methoxyethylcarbamoyl, N-methoxypropylcarbamoyl, N-methoxybutylcarbamoyl, etc.
As Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl groups, groups wherein the above-mentioned Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl group is substituted with an alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned N-methoxycarbonylmethylcarbamoyl, N-methoxycarbonylethylcarbamoyl, N-methoxycarbonylpropylcarbamoyl, N-methoxycarbonylbutylcarbamoyl, N-ethoxycarbonylpentylcarbamoyl, N-butoxycarbonylhexylcarbamoyl, N-tert-butoxycarbonylethylcarbamoyl, etc., and preferred among them are N-methoxycarbonylmethylcarbamoyl, N-methoxycarbonylethylcarbamoyl, N-methoxycarbonylpropylcarbamoyl, N-methoxycarbonylbutylcarbamoyl, N-tert-butoxycarbonylethylcarbamoyl, etc.
As amino C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl groups, groups wherein a carbonyl group is substituted with an aminoalkoxy group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned aminomethoxycarbonyl, aminoethoxycarbonyl, aminopropoxycarbonyl, 2-amino-2-methylpropoxycarbonyl, 2-aminomethylethoxycarbonyl, aminobutoxycarbonyl, 2-aminopropoxycarbonyl, aminopentyloxycarbonyl. aminohexyloxycarbonyl, etc., and preferred among them are aminomethoxycarbonyl, aminoethoxycarbonyl, aminopropoxycarbonyl, 2-aminomethylethoxycarbonyl, 2-amino-2-methylpropoxycarbonyl, etc.
As Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkoxycarbonylamino C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl groups, groups wherein the above-mentioned Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl group is substituted with an alkoxycarbonylamino group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned N-methoxycarbonylaminomethylcarbamoyl, N-methoxycarbonylaminoethylcarbamoyl, N-methoxycarbonylaminopropylcarbamoyl, N-methoxycarbonylaminobutylcarbamoyl, N-ethoxycarbonylaminopentylcarbamoyl, N-butoxycarbonylaminohexylcarbamoyl, N-tert-butoxycarbonylaminohexylcarbamoyl, etc., and preferred among them are N-methoxycarbonylaminomethylcarbamoyl, N-methoxycarbonylaminoethylcarbamoyl, N-methoxycarbonylaminopropylcarbamoyl, N-methoxycarbonylaminobutylcarbamoyl, N-tert-butoxycarbonylaminoethylcarbamoyl, etc.
As Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkoxycarbonylamino C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl groups, groups wherein a C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl group is substituted with an N-alkoxycarbonylamino group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned N-methoxycarbonylaminomethoxycarbonyl, N-methoxycarbonylaminoethoxycarbonyl, N-methoxycarbonylaminopropoxycarbonyl, N-methoxycarbonylaminobutoxycarbonyl, N-ethoxycarbonylaminopentyloxycarbonyl, N-butoxycarbonylaminohexyloxycarbonyl, N-tert-butoxycarbonylaminoethoxycarbonyl, etc., and preferred among them are N-methoxycarbonylaminomethoxycarbonyl, N-methoxycarbonylaminoethoxycarbonyl, N-methoxycarbonylaminopropoxycarbonyl, N-methoxycarbonylaminobutoxycarbonyl, N-tert-butoxycarbonylaminoethoxycarbonyl, etc.
As Nxe2x80x94C2-C6 alkenylcarbamoyl groups, groups wherein a carbamoyl group is N-substituted with an alkenyl group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned N-vinylcarbamoyl, N-allylcarbamoyl, N-(1-propenyl)carbamoyl, N-isopropenylcarbamoyl, N-(2-butenyl)carbamoyl, N-isobutenylcarbamoyl, N-(2-pentenyl)carbamoyl, N-(2-hexenyl)carbamoyl, N-(2-heptenyl)carbamoyl, N-(2-octenyl)carbamoyl, etc., and preferred among them are N-vinylcarbamoyl, N-allylcarbamoyl, N-(1-propenyl)carbamoyl, etc.
As N,N-di-C2-C6 alkenylcarbamoyl groups, groups wherein a carbamoyl group is N,N-disubstituted with alkenyl groups having 2 to 6 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned N,N-divinylcarbamoyl, N,N-diallylcarbamoyl, N,N-di-(1-propenyl)carbamoyl, N,N-diisopropenylcarbamoyl, N-allyl-N-vinylcarbamoyl, N-allyl-N-isobutenylcarbamoyl, N-allyl-N-(2-pentenyl)carbamoyl, N-allyl-N-(2-hexenyl)carbamoyl, N-allyl-N-(2-heptenyl)carbamoyl, N-allyl-N-(2-octenyl)-carbamoyl, etc., and preferred among them are N-allyl-N-vinylcarbamoyl, N,N-diallylcarbamoyl, N-allyl-N-(1-propenyl)carbamoyl, etc.
As Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylsulfamoyl groups, groups wherein a sulfamoyl is N-substituted with an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned N-methylsulfamoyl, N-ethylsulfamoyl, N-propylsulfamoyl, N-isopropylsulfamoyl, N-butylsulfamoyl, N-isobutylsulfamoyl, N-sec-butylsulfamoyl, N-tert-butylsulfamoyl, N-pentylsulfamoyl, N-neopentylsulfamoyl, N-hexylsulfamoyl, N-isohexylsulfamoyl, etc., and preferred among them are N-methylsulfamoyl, N-ethylsulfamoyl, N-isopropylsulfamoyl, N-tert-butylsulfamoyl, etc.
As N,N-di-C1-C6 alkylsulfamoyl groups, groups wherein a sulfamoyl is N,N-disubstituted with alkyl groups having 1 to 6 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned N,N-dimethylsulfamoyl, N,N-diethylsulfamoyl, N,N-dipropylsulfamoyl, N,N-diisopropylsulfamoyl, N,N-dibutylsulfamoyl, N,N-di-tert-butylsulfamoyl, N,N-dipentylsulfamoyl, N,N-dihexylsulfamoyl, N-ethyl-N-methylsulfamoyl, N-isopropyl-N-methylsulfamoyl, N-tert-butyl-N-methylsulfamoyl, N-ethyl-N-isopropylsulfamoyl, etc., and preferred among them are N,N-dimethylsulfamoyl, N,N-diethylsulfamoyl, N,N-diisopropylsulfamoyl, N,N-dibutylsulfamoyl, N,N-di-tert-butylsulfamoyl, N-ethyl-N-methylsulfamoyl, N-isopropyl-N-methylsulfamoyl, N-ethyl-N-isopropylsulfamoyl, etc.
As C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl groups, groups wherein a sulfinyl group is substituted with an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, propylsulfinyl, isopropylsulfinyl, butylsulfinyl, isobutylsulfinyl, sec-butylsulfinyl, tert-butylsulfinyl, pentylsulfinyl, neopentylsulfinyl, hexylsulfinyl, isohexylsulfinyl, etc., and preferred among them are methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, propylsulfinyl, isopropylsulfinyl, butylsulfinyl, tert-butylsulfinyl, etc.
As C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl groups, groups wherein a sulfonyl group is substituted with an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, propylsulfonyl, isopropylsulfonyl, butylsulfonyl, isobutylsulfonyl, sec-butylsulfonyl, tert-butylsulfonyl, pentylsulfonyl, neopentylsulfonyl, hexylsulfonyl, isohexylsulfonyl, etc., and preferred among them are methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, propylsulfonyl, butylsulfonyl, tert-butylsulfonyl, etc.
As C1-C6 alkylsulfonylamino groups, groups wherein an amino group is substituted with an alkylsulfonyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned N-methylsulfonylamino, N-ethylsulfonylamino, N-propylsulfonylamino, N-isopropylsulfonylamino, N-butylsulfonylamino, N-isobutylsulfonylamino, N-sec-butylsulfonylamino, N-tert-butylsulfonylamino, N-pentylsulfonylamino, N-neopentylsulfonylamino, N-hexylsulfonylamino, N-isohexylsulfonylamino, etc., and preferred among them are N-methylsulfonylamino, N-ethylsulfonylamino, N-propylsulfonylamino, N-butylsulfonylamino, N-tert-butylsulfonylamino, etc.
As C1-C6 alkylthio groups, groups wherein a sulfur atom is substituted with an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, isopropylthio, butylthio, isobutylthio, sec-butylthio, tert-butylthio, pentylthio, neopentylthio, hexylthio, isohexylthio, etc., and preferred among them are methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, isopropylthio. butylthio, tert-butylthio, etc.
As C1-C6 alkoxy groups, groups wherein an oxygen atom is substituted with an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy, pentyloxy, neopentyloxy, hexyloxy, isohexyloxy, etc., and preferred among them are methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, tert-butoxy, etc.
As C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl groups, groups wherein a carbonyl group is substituted with an alkoxy group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, sec-butoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl, pentyoxycarbonyl, neopentyoxycarbonyl, etc., and preferred among them are methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl, etc.
As Nxe2x80x94C3-C6 cycloalkylamino groups, groups wherein an amino group is N-substituted with a cyclic alkyl group having 3 to 6 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned N-cyclopropylamino, N-cyclobutylamino, N-cyclopentylamino, N-cyclohexylamino, etc., and preferred among them are N-cyclopropylamino, N-cyclopentylamino, N-cyclohexylamino, etc.
As N,N-di-C3-C6 cycloalkylamino groups, groups wherein an amino group is N,N-disubstituted with cyclic alkyl groups having 3 to 6 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned N,N-dicyclopropylamino, N,N-dicyclobutylamino, N,N-dicyclopentylamino, N,N-dicyclohexylamino, N-cyclobutyl-N-cyclopropylamino, N-cyclopentyl-N-cyclopropylamino, N-cyclohexyl-N-cyclopropylamino, etc., and preferred among them are N,N-dicyclopropylamino, N,N-dicyclobutylamino, N,N-dicyclopentylamino, etc.
As C3-C6 cycloalkyloxy groups, groups wherein an oxygen atom is substituted with a cyclic alkyl group having 3 to 6 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned cyclopropoxy, cyclobutoxy, cyclopentyloxy, cyclohexyloxy, etc., and preferred among them are cyclopropoxy, cyclopentyloxy, cyclohexyloxy etc.
As Nxe2x80x94C3-C6 cycloalkycarbamoyl groups, groups wherein a carbamoyl group is N-substituted with a cyclic alkyl group having 3 to 6 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned N-cyclopropylcarbamoyl, N-cyclobutylcarbamoyl, N-cyclopentylcarbamoyl, N-cyclohexylcarbamoyl, etc., and preferred among them are N-cyclopropylcarbamoyl, N-cyclopentylcarbamoyl, N-cyclohexylcarbamoyl. etc.
As N,N-di-C3-C6 cycloalkycarbamoyl groups, groups wherein a carbamoyl group is N,N-disubstituted with cyclic alkyl groups having 3 to 6 carbon atoms are preferred. and there can for example be mentioned N,N-dicyclopropylcarbamoyl, N,N-dicyclobutylcarbamoyl, N,N-dicyclopentylcarbamoyl, N,N-dicyclohexylcarbamoyl, N-cyclobutyl-N-cyclopropylcarbamoyl, N-cyclopentyl-N-cyclopropylcarbamoyl, N-cyclohexyl-N-cyclopropylcarbamoyl, etc., and preferred among them are N,N-dicyclopropylcarbamoyl, N,N-dicyclobutylcarbamoyl, N,N-dicyclopentylcarbamoyl, etc.
As saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, alkyl groups having 1 to 9 carbon atoms are preferred, and they may be straight-chain or branched. Among them straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 6 carbon atoms are preferred.
As the alkyl groups, there can for example be mentioned methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, neopentyl, hexyl, isohexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, etc., and preferred among them are methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, etc.
As unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, alkenyl groups or alkynyl groups each having 1 to 9 carbon atoms are preferred, and they may be straight-chain or branched. Among them straight-chain or branched alkenyl groups or alkynyl groups each having 1 to 6 carbon atoms are preferred.
As the alkenyl groups, there can for example be mentioned vinyl, allyl, 1-propenyl, isopropenyl, 2-butenyl, isobutenyl, 2-pentenyl, 2-hexenyl, 2-heptenyl, 2-octenyl, etc., and preferred among them are vinyl, allyl, 1-propenyl, etc.
As the alkynyl groups, there can for example be mentioned ethynyl, 1-propynyl, 1-butenyl, 1-pentenyl, 1-hexynyl, 1-heptynyl, 1-octynyl, etc., and preferred among them are ethynyl, 1-propynyl, etc.
As 5- or 6-membered saturated carbocyclic groups, there can for example be mentioned cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, etc., and preferred among them are cyclopentyl, etc.
As 5- or 6-membered unsaturated carbocyclic groups, there can for example be mentioned cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, etc., and preferred among them are cyclopentenyl, etc.
As Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl groups, Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylthiocarbamoyl groups, thiocarbonyl groups or carbonyl groups each substituted with a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group, Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl groups, Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylthiocarbamoyl groups, thiocarbonyl groups or carbonyl groups each substituted with the above-mentioned heterocyclic group are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned N-isoxazolylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-isoxazolylmethylcarbamoyl, N-isothiazolylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-isothiazolylmethylcarbamoyl, N-imidazolylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-imidazolylmethylcarbamoyl, N-oxazolylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-oxazolylmethylcarbamoyl, N-oxadiazolylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-oxadiazolylmethylcarbamoyl, N-thiazolylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-thiazolylmethylcarbamoyl, N-thiadiazolylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-thiadiazolylmethylcarbamoyl, N-thienylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-thienylmethylcarbamoyl, N-triazinylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-triazinylmethylcarbamoyl, N-triazolylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-triazolylmethylcarbamoyl, N-pyridylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-pyridylmethylcarbamoyl, N-pyrazinylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-pyrazinylmethylcarbamoyl, N-pyrimidinylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-pyrimidinylmethylcarbamoyl, N-pyridazinylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-pyridazinylmethylcarbamoyl, N-pyrazolylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-pyrazolylmethylcarbamoyl, N-pyrrolylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-pyrrolylmethylcarbamoyl, N-pyranylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-pyranylmethylcarbamoyl, N-furylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-furylmethylcarbamoyl, N-furazanylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-furazanylmethylcarbamoyl, N-imidazolidinylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-imidazolidinylmethylcarbamoyl, N-imidazolinylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-imidazolinylmethylcarbamoyl, N-tetrahydrofuranylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-tetrahydrofuranylalkylcarbamoyl, N-pyrazolidinylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-pyrazolidinylmethylcarbamoyl, N-pyrazolinylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-pyrazolinylmethylcarbamoyl, N-piperazinylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-piperazinylmethylcarbamoyl, N-piperidinylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-piperidinylmethylcarbamoyl, N-pyrrolidinylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-pyrrolidinylmethylcarbamoyl, N-pyrrolinylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-pyrrolinylmethylcarbamoyl, N-morpholinoalkylcarbamoyl such as N-morpholinomethylcarbamoyl; for example, N-isoxazolylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-isoxazolylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-isothiazolylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-isothiazolylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-imidazolylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-imidazolylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-oxazolylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-oxazolylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-oxadiazolylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-oxadiazolylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-thiazolylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-thiazolylmethylthiocarbamoyl N-thiadiazolylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-thiadiazolylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-thienylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-thienylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-triazinylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-triazinylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-triazolylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-triazolylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-pyridylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-pyridylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-pyrazinylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-pyrazinylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-pyrimidinylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-pyrimidinylmethylthio-carbamoyl, N-pyridazinylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-pyridazinylmethylthio-carbamoyl, N-pyrazolylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-pyrazolylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-pyrrolylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-pyrrolylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-pyranylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-pyranylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-furylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-furylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-furazanylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-furazanylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-imidazolidinylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-imidazolidinylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-imidazolinylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-imidazolinylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-tetrahydrofuranylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-tetrahydrofuranylalkylthiocarbamoyl, N-pyrazolidinylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-pyrazolidinylmethylthiocarbamoyl. N-pyrazolinylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-pyrazolinylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-piperazinylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-piperazinylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-piperidinylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-piperidinylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-pyrrolidinylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-pyrrolidinylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-pyrrolinylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-pyrrolinylmethylthiocarbamoyl. N-morpholinoalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-morpholinomethylthiocarbamoyl, etc.; for example, isoxazolylthiocarbonyl, isothiazolylthiocarbonyl, imidazolylthiocarbonyl, oxazolylthiocarbonyl, oxadiazolylthiocarbonyl, thiazolylthiocarbonyl, thiadiazolylthiocarbonyl, thienylthiocarbonyl, triazinylthiocarbonyl, triazolylthiocarbonyl, pyridylthiocarbonyl, pyrazinylthio-carbonyl, pyrimidinylthiocarbonyl, pyridazinylthiocarbonyl, pyrazolylthiocarbonyl, pyrrolylthiocarbonyl, pyranylthiocarbonyl, furylthiocarbonyl, furazanylthiocarbonyl, imidazolidinylthiocarbonyl, imidazolinylthiocarbonyl, tetrahydrofuranylthiocarbonyl, pyrazolidinylthiocarbonyl, pyrazolinylthiocarbonyl, piperazinylthiocarbonyl, piperidinylthiocarbonyl, pyrrolidinylthiocarbonyl, pyrrolinylthiocarbonyl, morpholinothiocarbonyl, etc.; for example, isoxazolylcarbonyl, isothiazolylcarbonyl, imidazolylcarbonyl, oxazolylcarbonyl, oxadiazolylcarbonyl, thiazolylcarbonyl, thiadiazolylcarbonyl, thienylcarbonyl, triazinylcarbonyl, triazolylcarbonyl, pyridylcarbonyl, pyrazylcarbonyl, pyrazinylcarbonyl, pyrimidinylcarbonyl, pyridazinylcarbonyl, pyrazolylcarbonyl, pyrrolylcarbonyl, pyranylcarbonyl, furylcarbonyl, furazanylcarbonyl, imidazolidinylcarbonyl, imidazolinylcarbonyl, tetrahydrofuranylcarbonyl, pyrazolidinylcarbonyl, pyrazolinylcarbonyl, piperazinylcarbonyl, piperidinylcarbonyl, pyrrolidinylcarbonyl, pyrrolinylcarbonyl, morpholinocarbonyl, etc., and preferred among them are Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl groups, Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylthiocarbamoyl groups, a thiocarbonyl group or a carbonyl group, etc. each substituted for example with thienyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, morpholino or the like.
Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl groups, Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylthiocarbamoyl groups, thiocarbonyl groups or carbonyl groups each substituted with a monocyclic to tricyclic aromatic heterocyclic group (excluding 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic groups) having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom and a sulfur atom mean Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl groups, Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylthiocarbamoyl groups, thiocarbonyl groups or carbonyl groups each substituted with the above-mentioned aromatic heterocyclic group, and there can for example be mentioned N-acridinylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-acridinylmethylcarbamoyl, N-isoquinolylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-isoquinolylmethylcarbamoyl, N-isoindolylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-isoindolylmethylcarbamoyl, N-indazolylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-indazolylmethylcarbamoyl, N-indolylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-indolylmethylcarbamoyl, N-indolizinylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-indolizinylmethylcarbamoyl, N-ethylenedioxyphenylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-ethylenedioxyphenylmethylcarbamoyl, N-carbazolylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-carbazolylmethylcarbamoyl, N-quinazolinylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-quinazolinylmethylcarbamoyl, N-quinoxalinylalkyl-carbamoyl such as N-quinoxalinylmethylcarbamoyl, N-quinolizinylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-quinolizinylmethylcarbamoyl, N-quinolylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-quinolylmethylcarbamoyl, N-cumaronylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-cumaronylmethylcarbamoyl, N-chromenylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-chromenylmethylcarbamoyl, N-phenanthridinylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-phenanthridinylmethylcarbamoyl, N-phenanthrolinylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-phenanthrolinylmethylcarbamoyl, N-dibenzofuranylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-dibenzofuranylmethylcarbamoyl, N-dibenzothiophenylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-dibenzothiophenylmethylcarbamoyl, N-cinnolinylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-cinnolinylmethylcarbamoyl, N-thionaphthenylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-thionaphthenylmethylcarbamoyl, N-naphthyridinylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-naphthyridinylmethylcarbamoyl, N-phenazinylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-phenazinylmethylcarbamoyl, N-phenoxazinylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-phenoxazinylmethylcarbamoyl, N-phenothiazinylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-phenothiazinylmethylcarbamoyl, N-phthalazinylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-phthalazinylmethylcarbamoyl, N-pteridinylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-pteridinylmethylcarbamoyl, N-purinylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-purinylmethylcarbamoyl, N-benzimidazolylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-benzimidazolylmethylcarbamoyl, N-benzoxazolylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-benzoxazolylmethylcarbamoyl, N-benzothiazolylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-benzothiazolylmethylcarbamoyl, N-benzotriazolylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-benzotriazolylmethylcarbamoyl, N-benzofuranylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-benzofuranylmethylcarbamoyl, N-methylenedioxyphenylalkylcarbamoyl such as N-methylenedioxyphenylmethylcarbamoyl, etc.; for example, N-acridinylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-acridinylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-isoquinolylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-isoquinolylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-isoindolylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-isoindolylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-indazolylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-indazolylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-indolylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-indolylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-indolizinylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-indolizinylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-ethylenedioxyphenylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-ethylenedioxyphenylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-carbazolylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-carbazolylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-quinazolinylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-quinazolinylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-quinoxalinylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-quinoxalinylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-quinolidinylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-quinolidinylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-quinolylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-quinolylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-cumaronylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-cumaronylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-chromenylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-chromenylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-phenanthridinylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-phenanthridinylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-phenanthrolinylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-phenanthrolinylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-dibenzofuranylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-dibenzofuranylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-dibenzothiophenylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-dibenzothiophenylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-cinnolinylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-cinnolinylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-thionaphthenylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-thionaphthenylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-naphthyridinylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-naphthyridinylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-phenazinylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-phenazinylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-phenoxazinylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-phenoxazinylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-phenothiazinylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-phenothiazinylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-phthalazinylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-phthalazinylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-pteridinylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-pteridinylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-purinylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-purinylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-benzimidazolylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-benzimidazolylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-benzoxazolylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-benzoxazolylmethylthiocarbamoyl N-benzothiazolylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-benzothiazolylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-benzotriazolytalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-benzotriazolylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-benzofuranylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-benzofuranylmethylthiocarbamoyl, N-methylenedioxyphenylalkylthiocarbamoyl such as N-methylenedioxyphenylmethylthiocarbamoyl, etc.; for example, acridinylthiocarbonyl, isoquinolylthiocarbonyl, isoindolylthiocarbonyl, indazolylthiocarbonyl, indolylthiocarbonyl, indolizinylthiocarbonyl, ethylenedioxyphenylthiocarbonyl, carbazolylthiocarbonyl, quinazolinylthiocarbonyl, quinoxalinylthiocarbonyl, quinolizinylthiocarbonyl, quinolylthiocarbonyl, cumaronylthiocarbonyl, chromenylthiocarbonyl, phenanthridinylthiocarbonyl, phenanthrolinylthiocarbonyl, dibenzofuranylthiocarbonyl, dibenzothiphenylthiocarbonyl, cinnolinylthiocarbonyl, thionaphthenylthiocarbonyl, naphthyridinylthiocarbonyl, phenazinylthiocarbonyl, phenoxazinylthiocarbonyl, phenothiazinylthiocarbonyl, phthalazinylthiocarbonyl, pteridinylthiocarbonyl, purinylthiocarbonyl, benzimidazolylthiocarbonyl, benzoxazolylthiocarbonyl, benzothiazolylthiocarbonyl, benzotriazolylthiocarbonyl, benzofuranylthiocarbonyl, methylenedioxyphenylthiocarbonyl, etc.; for example, acridinylcarbonyl, isoquinolylcarbonyl, isoindolylcarbonyl, indazolylcarbonyl, indolylcarbonyl, indol izinylcarbonyl, ethylenedioxyphenylcarbonyl, carbazolylcarbonyl, quinazolinylcarbonyl, quinoxalinylcarbonyl, quinolizinylcarbonyl, quinolylcarbonyl, cumaronylcarbonyl, chromenylcarbonyl, phenanthridinylcarbonyl, phenanthrolinylcarbonyl, dibenzofuranylcarbonyl, dibenzothiphenylcarbonyl, cinnolinylcarbonyl, thionaphthenylcarbonyl, naphthyridinylcarbonyl, phenazinylcarbonyl, phenoxazinylcarbonyl, phenothiazinylcarbonyl, phthalazinylcarbonyl, pteridinylcarbonyl, purinylcarbonyl, benzimidazolylcarbonyl, benzoxazolylcarbonyl. benzothiazolylcarbonyl, benzotriazolylcarbonyl, benzofuranylcarbonyl. methylenedioxyphenylcarbonyl, etc., and preferred among them are Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl groups, Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylthiocarbamoyl groups, thiocarbonyl groups and carbonyl groups each substituted for example with an ethylenedioxyphenyl group, a dibenzofuranyl group, a dibenzothiophenyl group, a methylenedioxyphenyl group or the like.
Condensed aryl groups mean groups wherein for example a phenyl group or a naphthyl group is bound to another ring to form a condensed benzene ring or a condensed naphthalene ring.
As di- or tricyclic saturated or unsaturated C6-C15 condensed carbocyclic groups, there can for example be mentioned acenaphthylenyl, adamantyl, anthryl, indanyl, indenyl, C6-C8 cycloalkanyl, C6-C8 cycloalkadienyl, C6-C8 cycloalkenyl, norbornyl, phenanthryl, fluorenyl, etc., and preferred among them are anthryl, C6-C8 cycloalkanyl, C6-C8 cycloalkadienyl, C6-C8 cycloalkenyl, etc.
As the C6-C8 cycloalkanyl groups, there can for example be mentioned cyclohexanyl, cycloheptanyl, cyclooctanyl, etc., and preferred among them are cyclohexanyl, etc.
As the C6-C8 cycloalkadienyl groups, there can for example be mentioned cyclohexadienyl, cycloheptadienyl, cyclooctadienyl, etc., and preferred among them are cyclohexadienyl, etc.
As the C6-C8 cycloalkenyl groups, there can for example be mentioned cyclohexenyl, cycloheptenyl, cyclooctenyl, etc., and preferred among them are cyclohexenyl, etc.
As 6-membered heterocyclic groups, or di- or tricyclic condensed aromatic heterocyclic groups having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and surfur atoms, there can for example be mentioned isoquinolyl, isoindolyl, indazolyl, indolyl, indolizinyl, ethylenedioxyphenyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinolizinyl, quinolyl, cumaronyl, chromenyl, thionaphthenyl, naphthyridinyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyranyl, phthalazinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzotriazolyl, benzofuranyl, methylenedioxypheny, etc., and preferred among them are ethylenedioxypheny, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzotriazolyl, benzofuranyl, methylenedioxypheny, etc. Particularly preferred are ethylenedioxypheny, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, methylenedioxypheny, etc.
R means, for example, an aryl group, a mono- to tricyclic C7-C15 aromatic carbocyclic group, a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group, or a mono- to tricyclic aromatic heterocyclic group having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms, etc.
Specifically, as the aryl groups, aryl groups having 6 to 15 carbon atoms are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned naphthyl, phenyl, etc., and preferred among them are pheny, etc.
As the mono- to tricyclic C7-C15 aromatic carbocyclic groups, aromatic groups having 7 to 15 carbon atoms and having 1 to 3 cyclic groups are preferred, and there can for example be mentioned acenaphthylenyl, adamantyl, anthryl, indenyl, norbornyl, phenanthryl, etc., and preferred among them are anthryl, phenanthryl, etc.
As the 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic groups, there can for example be mentioned the aforementioned series of groups A, etc., and preferred among them are thienyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, furyl, morpholino, etc.
As the mono- to tricyclic aromatic heterocyclic groups having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and surfur atoms, there can for example be mentioned the aforementioned series of groups B, etc., and preferred among them are ethylenedioxyphenyl, dibenzofuranyl, dibenzothiophenyl, methylenedioxyphenyl, etc.
In R, above all, aryl groups, etc. are preferred, and particularly phenyl, etc. are preferred. R can appropriately have 1 or more substituents.
As specific examples of the substituents, there can for example be mentioned
(1) substituents selected from the group consisting of azido, amino, carbamoyl, carbamoylamino, carbamoyloxy, carboxyl, cyano, sulfamoyl, sulfo, nitro, halogen, hydroxy, formyl, formylamino, cyclic saturated C3-C9 aliphatic groups, cyclic unsaturated C3-C9 aliphatic groups, aralkyl, N-aralkylamino, N,N-diaralkylamino, aralkyloxy, aralkylcarbonyl, N-aralkylcarbamoyl, aryl, N-arylamino, N,N-diarylamino, aryloxy, arylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyloxy, N-arylsulfonylamino, N-arylsulfonylamino C1-C10 alkylamino, N-arylsulfonylamino C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, N-arylsulfonylamino C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, arylsulfamoyl, arylsulfamoyloxy, N-arylsulfamoyl C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, arylsulfamoyl C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, N-arylcarbamoyl, aroyl, aroxy, N-(N-aroylamino) C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, N-aroylamino C1-C10 alkoxycarbonyl, C2-C6 alkanoyl, Nxe2x80x94C2-C6 alkanoylamino, N,N-di-C2-C6 alkanoylamino, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylamino, N,N-di-C1-C6 alkylamino, Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylthiocarbamoyl, N,N-di-C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, N,N-di-C1-C10 alkylthiocarbamoyl, Nxe2x80x94C2-C6 alkenylcarbamoyl, N,N-di-C2-C6 alkenylcarbamoyl, N-amino C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkoxy C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl C1-C10) alkylcarbamoyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkoxycarbonylamino C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkoxycarbonylamino C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6 alkylthio, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylsulfamoyl, N,N-di-C1-C6 alkylsulfamoyl, C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylsulfonylamino, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, amino C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94C3-C6 cycloalkylamino, N,N-di-C3-C6 cycloalkylamino, C3-C6 cycloalkyloxy, Nxe2x80x94C3-C6 cycloalkylcarbamoyl and N,N-di-C3-C6 cycloalkylcarbamoyl;
(2) 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic groups selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups A;
(3) monocyclic to tricyclic aromatic heterocyclic groups having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms, selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups B;
(4) substituents selected from the group consisting of Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl groups, Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylthiocarbamoyl groups, thiocarbonyl groups and carbonyl groups each substituted with the heterocyclic group or the aromatic heterocyclic group; and
(5) substituents selected from the group consisting of straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, C1-C6 alkoxy groups, C1-C6 alkylthio groups and Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylamino groups each of which may be substituted with the substituent,
(hereinafter, the above-mentioned groups (1) to (5) are referred to as a series of groups C).
Preferred among the substituents of R are, for example,
(1) substituents selected from the group consisting of amino, carbamoyl, carbamoylamino, carbamoyloxy, carboxyl, nitro, halogen, hydroxy, cyclic saturated C3-C9 aliphatic groups, cyclic unsaturated C3-C9 aliphatic groups, aralkyl, N-aralkylamino, aralkyloxy, aralkylcarbonyl, N-aralkylcarbamoyl, aryl, N-arylamino, aryloxy, arylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyloxy, N-arylsulfonylamino, N-arylsulfonylamino C1-C10 alkylamino, N-arylsulfonylamino C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, N-arylsulfonylamino C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, arylsulfamoyl, arylsulfamoyloxy, N-arylsulfamoyl C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, arylsulfamoyl C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, N-arylcarbamoyl, aroyl, aroxy, N-(N-aroylamino) C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, N-aroylamino C1-C10 alkoxycarbonyl, C2-C6 alkanoyl, Nxe2x80x94C2-C6 alkanoylamino, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylamino, N,N-di-C1-C6 alkylamino, Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylthiocarbamoyl, N,N-di-C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, N,N-di-C1-C10 alkylthiocarbamoyl, Nxe2x80x94C2-C6 alkenylcarbamoyl, N,N-di-C2-C6 alkenylcarbamoyl, N-amino C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkoxy C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkoxycarbamoyl C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkoxycarbonylamino C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkoxycarbonylamino C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6 alkylthio, C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylsulfonylamino, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, amino C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94C3-C6 cycloalkylamino, N,N-di-C3-C6 cycloalkylamino, C3-C6 cycloalkyloxy, Nxe2x80x94C3-C6 cycloalkylcarbamoyl and N,N-di-C3-C6 cycloalkylcarbamoyl;
(2) 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic groups selected from the group consisting of isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, thienyl, triazolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazolyl, pyrrolyl, pyranyl, furyl, imidazolidinyl, imidazolinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, pyrazolidinyl, pyrazolinyl, piperazinyl piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolinyl and morpholino (hereinafter, xe2x80x9cisoxazolyl, . . . and morpholinoxe2x80x9d is referred to as a series of groups Axe2x80x2;
(3) monocyclic to tricyclic aromatic heterocyclic groups having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms, selected from the group consisting of isoquinolyl, isoindolyl, indazolyl, indolyl, ethylenedioxyphenyl, carbazolyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinolidinyl, quinolyl, cumaronyl, chromenyl, phenanthridinyl, phenanthrolinyl, dibenzofuranyl, dibenzothiophenyl, cinnolinyl,thionaphthenyl, naphthyridinyl, phenazinyl, phenoxazinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzotriazolyl, benzofuranyl and methylenedioxyphenyl (hereinafter, xe2x80x9cisoquinolyl, . . . and methylenedioxyphenylxe2x80x9d is referred to as a series of groups Bxe2x80x2);
(4) substituents selected from the group consisting of Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl groups, Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylthiocarbamoyl groups, thiocarbonyl groups and carbonyl groups each substituted with the heterocyclic group or the aromatic heterocyclic group; and
(5) substituents selected from the group consisting of straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, C1-C6 alkoxy groups and C1-C6 alkylthio groups each of which may be substituted with the substituent,
(hereinafter, the above-mentioned groups (1) to (5) are referred to as a series of groups Cxe2x80x2).
Particularly preferred among the substituents of R are, for example,
(1) substituents selected from the group consisting of amino, carbamoyl, carboxyl, nitro, halogen, hydroxy, aralkylcarbonyl, N-aralkylcarbamoyl, aryl, aroyl, C2-C6 alkanoyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylamino, Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylthiocarbamoyl, N,N-di-C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, N,N-di-C1-C10 alkylthiocarbamoyl, Nxe2x80x94C2-C6 alkenylcarbamoyl, N,N-di-C2-C6 alkenylcarbamoyl, N-amino C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkoxy C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, amino C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94C3-C6 cycloalkylamino, N,N-di-C3-C6 cycloalkylamino, C3-C6 cycloalkyloxy, Nxe2x80x94C3-C6 cycloalkylcarbamoyl and N,N-di-C3-C6 cycloalkylcarbamoyl;
(2) 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic groups selected from the group consisting of thienyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl and morpholino;
(3) monocyclic to tricyclic aromatic heterocyclic groups having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms, selected from the group consisting of ethylenedioxyphenyl, dibenzofuranyl, dibenzothiophenyl and methylenedioxyphenyl;
(4) substituents selected from the group consisting of Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl groups, Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylthiocarbamoyl groups, thiocarbonyl groups and carbonyl groups each substituted with the heterocyclic group or the aromatic heterocyclic group; and
(5) substituents selected from the group consisting of straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups and C1-C6 alkoxy groups each of which may be substituted with the substituent (hereinafter, the above-mentioned groups (1) to (5) referred to as a series of groups Cxe2x80x3).
Namely, preferred as R are, for example, (1) aryl groups; (2) mono- to tricyclic C7-C15 aromatic carbocyclic groups selected from the group consisting of adamantyl groups, anthryl groups, indenyl groups, norbornyl groups and phenanthryl groups; (3) 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic groups selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups Axe2x80x2; or (4) monocyclic to tricyclic aromatic heterocyclic groups having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms, selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups Bxe2x80x2, each of which groups (1) to (4) may have one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups Cxe2x80x2, and these preferred R groups are referred to as Ra.
Particularly preferred as R are, for example, (1) aryl groups; (2) mono- to tricyclic C7-C15 aromatic carbocyclic groups selected from the group consisting of anthryl groups and phenanthryl groups; (3) 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic groups selected from the group consisting of thienyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl and morpholino; or (4) monocyclic to tricyclic aromatic heterocyclic groups having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms, selected from the group consisting of ethylenedioxyphenyl, dibenzofuranyl, dibenzothiophenyl and methylenedioxyphenyl, each of which groups (1) to (4) may have one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups Cxe2x80x3, and these particularly preferred R groups are referred to as Rb.
R1 and R2 may be the same or different, and represent, for example, groups selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, azido, amino, carbamoyl, carbamoylamino, carbamoyloxy, carboxyl, cyano, sulfamoyl, sulfo, nitro, halogen, hydroxy, formyl, formylamino, cyclic saturated C3-C9 aliphatic groups, cyclic unsaturated C3-C9 aliphatic groups, aralkyl, N-aralkylamino, aralkyloxy, aralkylcarbonyl, aryl, N-arylamino, aryloxy, arylsulfonyl, N-arylsulfonylamino, N-arylsulfonylamino C1-C10 alkylamino, N-arylsulfonylamino C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, N-arylsulfonylamino C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, C2-C6 alkanoyl, Nxe2x80x94C2-C6 alkanoylamino, aroyl, N-aroylamino, N-aroyl C1-C10 alkylamino, N-aroyl C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylamino, N,N-di-C1-C6 alkylamino, Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, N,N-di-C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylsulfamoyl, C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylsulfonylamino, C1-C6 alkylthio, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94C3-C6 cycloalkylamino, C3-C6 cycloalkyloxy and Nxe2x80x94C3-C6 cycloalkylcarbamoyl (hereinafter, xe2x80x9chydrogen, . . . and Nxe2x80x94C3-C6 cycloalkylcarbamoylxe2x80x9d is referred to as a series of groups D); or straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups or branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylamino groups, C1-C6 alkylthio groups or C1-C6 alkoxy groups each of which may optionally be substituted with the above group.
Preferred as R1 and R2 are, for example, groups selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, amino, carboxyl, cyano, sulfamoyl, sulfo, nitro, halogen, hydroxy, formyl, cyclic saturated C3-C9 aliphatic groups, cyclic unsaturated C3-C9 aliphatic groups, aralkyl, aryl, N-arylamino, aryloxy, C2-C6 alkanoyl, Nxe2x80x94C2-C6 alkanoylamino, aroyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylamino, N,N-di-C1-C6 alkylamino, Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylsulfamoyl, C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylsulfonylamino, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94C3-C6 cycloalkylamino, C3-C6 cycloalkyloxy and Nxe2x80x94C3-C6 cycloalkylcarbamoyl (hereinafter, xe2x80x9chydrogen, . . . and Nxe2x80x94C3-C6 cycloalkylcarbamoylxe2x80x9d is referred to as a series of groups Dxe2x80x2); or straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups or C1-C6 alkoxy groups each of which may optionally be substituted with the above group.
Particularly preferred as R1 and R2 are, for example, groups selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, amino, nitro, halogen, hydroxy, aryl, N-arylamino, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylamino, N,N-di-C1-C6 alkylamino, Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl and Nxe2x80x94C3-C6 cycloalkylamino; or straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups or C1-C6 alkoxy groups each of which may optionally be substituted with the above group.
R3 and R4 may be the same or ditterent, and represent
(1) for example, groups selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, azido, amidino, amino, carbamoyl, carbamoylamino, carbamoyloxy, carboxyl, guanidino, cyano, sulfamoyl, sulfo, nitro, halogen, hydroxy, formyl, formylamino, cyclic saturated C3-C9 aliphatic groups, cyclic unsaturated C3-C9 aliphatic groups, C2-C6 alkanoyl, Nxe2x80x94C2-C6 alkanoylamino, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylamino, N,N-di-C1-C6 alkylamino, Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, N,N-di-C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, C1-C6 alkylthio, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylsulfamoyl, C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylsulfonylamino, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94C3-C6 cycloalkylamino, C3-C6 cycloalkyloxy and Nxe2x80x94C3-C6 cycloalkylcarbamoyl (hereinafter, xe2x80x9chydrogen, . . . and Nxe2x80x94C3-C6 cycloalkylcarbamoylxe2x80x9d is referred to as a series of groups E),
(2) for example, groups selected from the group consisting of straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups. branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups and branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, each of which may optionally be substituted with the above-mentioned group, or
(3) for example, aryl groups; monocyclic to tricyclic C7-C15 aromatic carbocyclic groups selected from the group consisting of acenaphthylenyl, adamantyl, anthryl, indenyl, norbornyl and phenanthryl; 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic groups selected from the group consisting of isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, thienyl, triazinyl, triazolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazolyl, pyrrolyl, pyranyl, furyl, furazanyl, imidazolidinyl, imidazolinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, pyrazolidinyl, pyrazolinyl, piperazinyl, piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolinyl and morpholino; monocyclic to tricyclic aromatic heterocyclic groups having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms, selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups B; or straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups or branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, each of which groups may be substituted with the aryl group, the aromatic carbocyclic group, the heterocyclic group or the aromatic heterocyclic group, or
(4) R3 and R4 combine together to form a straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a 5- or 6-membered saturated carbocyclic group or a 5- or 6-membered unsaturated carbocyclic group.
When embodiments of R3 and R4 are specifically described,
as preferred groups in (1), there can for example be mentioned groups selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, azido, amidino, amino, carbamoyl, carbamoylamino, carbamoyloxy, carboxyl, guanidino, cyano, sulfamoyl, sulfo, nitro, halogen, hydroxy, formyl, formylamino, cyclic saturated C3-C9 aliphatic groups, cyclic unsaturated C3-C9 aliphatic groups, C2-C6 alkanoyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylamino, Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, C1-C6 alkylthio, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylsulfamoyl, C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylsulfonylamino, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl and Nxe2x80x94C3-C6 cycloalkylamino (hereinafter, xe2x80x9chydrogen, . . . and Nxe2x80x94C3-C6 cycloalkylaminoxe2x80x9d is referred to as a series of groups Exe2x80x2), and particularly preferred among them are for example hydrogen, azido, amidino, amino, carbamoyl, carboxyl, guanidino, cyano, sulfamoyl, sulfo, nitro, halogen, hydroxy, formyl, cyclic saturated C3-C9 aliphatic groups, cyclic unsaturated C3-C9 aliphatic groups, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylamino, Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, C1-C6 alkylthio, C1-C6 alkoxy and C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl (hereinafter, xe2x80x9chydrogen, . . . and C1-C6 alkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d is referred to as a series of groups Exe2x80x3),
As preferred groups in (2), there can for example be mentioned groups selected from the group consisting of straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups and branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, each of which groups may be substituted with the group referred to in the immediately above (1), namely a group selected from the group consisting of the above-mentioned series of groups Exe2x80x2, especially the above-mentioned series of groups Exe2x80x3.
As preferred groups in (3), there can for example be mentioned aryl groups; mono- to tricyclic C7-C15 aromatic carbocyclic groups selected from the group consisting of adamantyl, anthryl, indenyl, norbornyl and phenanthryl; 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic groups selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups Axe2x80x2; monocyclic to tricyclic aromatic heterocyclic groups having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms, selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups Bxe2x80x2; and straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups or branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, each of which may be substituted with the aryl group, the aromatic carbocyclic group, the heterocyclic group or the aromatic heterocyclic group.
Particularly preferred as the groups in (3) are for example aryl groups; mono- to tricyclic C7-C15 aromatic carbocyclic groups selected from the group consisting of anthryl and phenanthryl; 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic groups selected from the group consisting of thienyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl and morpholino; monocyclic to tricyclic aromatic heterocyclic groups having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms, selected from the group consisting of ethylenedioxyphenyl, dibenzofuranyl, dibenzothiophenyl and methylenedioxyphenyl; and straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups or branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, each of which may be substituted with the aryl group, the aromatic carbocyclic group, the heterocyclic group or the aromatic heterocyclic group.
In (3), the aryl groups; the mono- to tricyclic C7-C15 aromatic carbocyclic groups; the 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic groups; the monocyclic to tricyclic aromatic heterocyclic groups having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms; and the straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups or branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups each of the groups being optionally substituted with the aryl group, the aromatic carbocyclic group, the heterocyclic group or the aromatic heterocyclic groups, may have one or more substituents. As the substituents, the same substituents as those which R may have can be mentioned.
As preferred embodiments in (4), there can be mentioned the case where R3 and R4 combine together to form a straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a 5- or 6-membered saturated carbocyclic group, or a 5- or 6-membered unsaturated carbocyclic group, and preferred among them is the case where a straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group or a 5- or 6-membered saturated carbocyclic group is formed.
Therefore, preferably, R3 and R4 are the same or different and represent
(1a) groups selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups Exe2x80x2,
(2a) straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups or branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, each of which groups may be substituted with the above group, or
(3a) (3a-1) aryl groups; (3a-2) mono- to tricyclic C7-C15 aromatic carbocyclic group selected from the group consisting of adamantyl, anthryl, indenyl, norbornyl and phenanthryl; (3a-3) 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic groups selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups Axe2x80x2; (3a-4) monocyclic to tricyclic aromatic heterocyclic groups having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms, selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups Bxe2x80x2; or (3a-5) straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups or branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, each of which groups may be substituted with the above-mentioned aryl group, aromatic carbocyclic group, heterocyclic group or aromatic heterocyclic group;
each of the above-mentioned groups (3a-1) to (3a-5) being optionally substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups Cxe2x80x2, or
(4a) R3 and R4 combine together to form a straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group or a branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a 5- or 6-membered saturated carbocyclic group, or a 5- or 6-membered unsaturated carbocyclic group, and these preferred R3 and R4 groups are referred to as R3a and R4a.
Particularly preferably, R3 and R4 are the same or different, and represent
(1b) groups selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups Exe2x80x3,
(2b) groups selected from the group consisting of straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups and branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, each of which groups may be substituted with the above-mentioned group, or
(3b) (3b-1) aryl groups; (3b-2) mono- to tricyclic C7-C15 aromatic carbocyclic group selected from the group consisting of anthryl and phenanthryl; (3b-3) 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic groups selected from the group consisting of thienyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl and morpholino; (3b-4) monocyclic to tricyclic aromatic heterocyclic groups having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms, selected from the group consisting of ethylenedioxyphenyl, dibenzofuranyl, dibenzothiophenyl and methylenedioxyphenyl; or (3b-5) straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups or branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, each of which groups may be substituted with the above-mentioned aryl group, aromatic carbocyclic group, heterocyclic group or aromatic heterocyclic group;
each of the above-mentioned groups (3b-1) to (3b-5) being optionally substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups Cxe2x80x3, or
(4b) R3 and R4 combine together to form a straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group or a 5- or 6-membered saturated carbocyclic group, and these particularly preferred R3 and R4 groups are referred to as R3b and R4b.
X1 represents for example an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or a group NR5 (wherein R5 represents a group selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylsulfonylamino, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, C2-C6 alkanoyl, carbamoyl and Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl; or a straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group or a branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, each of which groups may be substituted with the above-mentioned group).
Preferred as X1 among them is an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or a group NR5a (wherein R5a represents a group selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylsulfonylamino, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, C2-C6 alkanoyl, carbamoyl and Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl; or a straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group or a branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, each of which groups may be substituted with the above-mentioned group).
Particularly preferred as X1 among them is an oxygen atom or a group NR5b (wherein R5b represents a group selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl and Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl; or a straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group or a branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, each of which groups may be substituted with the above-mentioned group).
X2 represents for example an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom.
Y represents for example an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, a group NR5 or a group CR6R7 (wherein R6 is a group selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylsulfonylamino, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, C2-C6 alkanoyl, carbamoyl and Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl; or a straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group or a branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, each of which groups may be substituted with the above-mentioned group, R7 represents hydrogen or C1-C6 alkyl, and R5 is as defined above).
Preferred as Y among them is an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, a group NR5a or a group CR6aR7a (wherein R6a is a group selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylsulfonylamino, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, C2-C6 alkanoyl, carbamoyl and Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl; or a straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group or a branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, each of which groups may be substituted with the above-mentioned group, R7a represents hydrogen or C1-C6 alkyl, and R5a is as defined above).
Particularly preferred as Y among them is an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or a group CR6bR7b (wherein R6b is a group selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl and Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl; or a straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group or a branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, each of which groups may be substituted with the above-mentioned group, and R7b represents hydrogen or C1-C6 alkyl)
Z represents for example a bi- or tricyclic saturated or unsaturated C6-C15 condensed carbocyclic group selected from the group consisting of condensed aryl, acenaphthylenyl, adamantyl, anthryl, indanyl, indenyl, C6-C8 cycloalkanyl, C6-C8 cycloalkadienyl, C6-C8 cycloalkenyl, norbornyl, phenanthryl and fluorenyl; a 6-membered heterocyclic group selected from the group consisting of isoquinolyl, isoindolyl, indazolyl, indolyl, indolizinyl, ethylenedioxyphenyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinolidinyl, quinolyl, cumaronyl, chromenyl, thionaphthenyl, naphthyridinyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyranyl, phthalazinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzotriazolyl, benzofuranyl and methylenedioxyphenyl; or a bi- or tricyclic condensed aromatic heterocyclic group having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms.
Preferred as Z among them is a bi- or tricyclic saturated or unsaturated C6-C15 condensed carbocyclic group selected from the group consisting of condensed aryl, adamantyl, anthryl, indanyl, indenyl, C6-C8 cycloalkanyl, C6-C8 cycloalkadienyl, C6-C8 cycloalkenyl, norbornyl and phenanthryl; a 6-membered heterocyclic group selected from the group consisting of ethylenedioxyphenyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzotriazolyl, benzofuranyl and methylenedioxyphenyl; or a bi- or tricyclic condensed aromatic heterocyclic group having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms.
Particularly preferred as Z among them is a bi- or tricyclic saturated or unsaturated C6-C15 condensed carbocyclic group selected from the group consisting of condensed aryl, anthryl, C6-C8 cycloalkanyl, C6-C8 cycloalkadienyl and C6-C8 cycloalkenyl; a 6-membered heterocyclic group selected from the group consisting of ethylenedioxyphenyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl and methylenedioxyphenyl; or a bi- or tricyclic condensed aromatic heterocyclic group having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms.
Next, description is made on the compounds of the general formula [I] of the invention.
Among compounds represented by the general formula [I]
(wherein R, R1, R2, R3, R4, X1, X2, Y and Z are as defined above) , preferred are compounds represented by the general formula [I-a]
[wherein,
Ra represents (1) an aryl group; (2) a mono- to tricyclic C7-C15 aromatic carbocyclic group selected from the group consisting of adamantyl, anthryl, indenyl, norbornyl and phenanthryl; (3) a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups Axe2x80x2; or (4) a monocyclic to tricyclic aromatic heterocyclic group having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms, selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups Bxe2x80x2, each of which groups (1) to (4) may have as substituents one or more groups selected from the group consisting of groups selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups Cxe2x80x2,
R1a and R2a are the same or different, and represent groups selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups Dxe2x80x2; or straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, or C1-C6 alkoxy groups, each of which groups may optionally be substituted with the above-mentioned group,
R3a and R4a are the same or different, and represent
(1) groups selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups Exe2x80x2,
(2) groups selected from the group consisting of straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, and branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, each of which groups may optionally be substituted with the above-mentioned group, or
(3) (3-1) aryl groups; (3-2) mono- to tricyclic C7-C15 aromatic carbocyclic groups selected from the group consisting of adamantyl, anthryl, indenyl, norbornyl and phenanthryl; (3-3) 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic groups selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups Axe2x80x2; (3-4) monocyclic to tricyclic aromatic heterocyclic groups having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms, selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups Bxe2x80x2; or (3-5) straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups or branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, each of which groups may be substituted with the above-mentioned aryl group; aromatic carbocyclic group, heterocyclic group or aromatic heterocyclic group;
each of which groups (3-1) to (3-5) may optionally have one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups Cxe2x80x2, or
(4) R3a and R4a combine together to form straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, 5- or 6-membered saturated carbocyclic groups, or 5- or 6-membered unsaturated carbocyclic groups,
X1a represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, or a group NR5a (wherein R5a represents a group selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylsulfonylamino, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, C2-C6 alkanoyl, carbamoyl and Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl; or a straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group or a branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, each of which groups may be substituted with the above-mentioned group),
X2a represents an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom,
Ya represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, a group NR5a or a group CR6aR7a (wherein R6a is a group selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylsulfonylamino, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, C2-C6 alkanoyl, carbamoyl and Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl; or a straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group or a branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, each of which groups may be substituted with the above-mentioned group, R7a represents hydrogen or C1-C6 alkyl, and R5a is as defined above), and
Za represents a bi- or tricyclic saturated or unsaturated C6-C15 condensed carbocyclic group selected- from the group consisting of condensed aryl, adamantyl, anthryl, indanyl, indenyl, C6-C8 cycloalkanyl, C6-C8 cycloalkadienyl, C6-C8 cycloalkenyl, norbornyl and phenanthryl; a 6-membered heterocyclic group selected from the group consisting of ethylenedioxyphenyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzotriazolyl, benzofuranyl and methylenedioxyphenyl; or a bi- or tricyclic condensed aromatic heterocyclic group having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms].
Among compounds represented by the general formula [I], particularly preferred are compounds represented by the general formula [I-b]
[wherein,
Rb represents (1) an aryl group; (2) a mono- to tricyclic C7-C15 aromatic carbocyclic group selected from the group consisting of anthryl and phenanthryl; (3) a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group selected from the group consisting of thienyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl and morpholino; or (4) a monocyclic to tricyclic aromatic heterocyclic group having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms, selected from the group consisting of ethylenedioxyphenyl, dibenzofuranyl, dibenzothiophenyl and methylenedioxyphenyl,
each of which groups (1) to (4) may have one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups Cxe2x80x3,
R1b and R2b are the same or different, and represent substituents selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, amino, nitro, halogen, hydroxy, aryl, N-arylamino, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylamino, N,N-di-C1-C6 alkylamino, Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl and Nxe2x80x94C3-C6 cycloalkylamino; or straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups or branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, or C1-C6 alkoxy groups, each of which groups may be substituted with the above group,
R3b and R4b are the same or different, and represent
(1) groups selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; azido, amidino, amino, carbamoyl, carboxyl, guanidino, cyano, sulfamoyl, sulfo, nitro, halogen, hydroxy, formyl, cyclic saturated C3-C9 aliphatic groups, cyclic unsaturated C3-C9 aliphatic groups, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylamino, Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, C1-C6 alkylthio, C1-C6 alkoxy and C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl,
(2) groups selected from the group consisting of straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups and branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, each of which groups may be substituted with the above group, or
(3) (3-1) aryl groups; (3-2) mono- to tricyclic C7-C15 aromatic carbocyclic groups selected from the group consisting of anthryl and phenanthryl; (3-3) 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic groups selected from the group consisting of thienyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl and morpholino; (3-4) monocyclic to tricyclic aromatic heterocyclic groups having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms, selected from the group consisting of ethylenedioxyphenyl, dibenzofuranyl, dibenzothiophenyl and methylenedioxyphenyl; or (3-5) straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups or branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, each of which groups may be substituted with the above-mentioned aryl group, aromatic carbocyclic group, heterocyclic group or aromatic heterocyclic group;
each of which groups (3-1) to (3-5) may optionally have one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups Cxe2x80x3, or
(4) R3b and R4b combine together to form a straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group or a 5- or 6-membered saturated carbocyclic group,
X1b represents an oxygen atom, or a group NR5b (wherein R5b represents a group selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl and Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl; or a straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group or a branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, each of which groups may be substituted with the above-mentioned group),
X2b represents an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom,
Yb represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or a group CR6bR7b (wherein R6b is a group selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl and Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl; or a straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group or a branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, each of which groups may be substituted with the above-mentioned group, and R7b represents hydrogen or C1-C6 alkyl), and
Zb represents a bi- or tricyclic saturated or unsaturated C6-C15 condensed carbocyclic group selected from the group consisting of condensed aryl, anthryl, C6-C8 cycloalkanyl, C6-C8 cycloalkadienyl and C6-C8 cycloalkenyl; a 6-membered heterocyclic group selected from the group consisting of ethylenedioxyphenyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl and methylenedioxyphenyl; or a bi- or tricyclic condensed aromatic heterocyclic group having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms].
Further, compounds represented by the following general formula [I-c] are compounds disclosed in base application for the priority of the present application, and are included in the compounds of the general formula [I] of the invention. 
[wherein,
Rc represents an aryl group, a mono- to tricyclic C7-C15 aromatic carbocyclic group (provided that an aryl group is excluded), a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group, or a monocyclic to tricyclic aromatic heterocyclic groups having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms (provided that a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group is excluded),
R1c and R2c are the same or different, and represent groups selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, azido, amino, carbamoyl, carbamoylamino, carbamoyloxy, carboxyl, cyano, sulfamoyl, sulfo, nitro, halogen, hydroxy, formyl, formylamino, cyclic saturated or unsaturated C3-C9 aliphatic groups, aralkyl, N-aralkylamino, aralkyloxy, aralkylcarbonyl, aryl, N-arylamino, aryloxy, arylsulfonyl, N-arylsulfonylamino, N-arylsulfonylamino C1-C6 alkylamino, N-arylsulfonylamino C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, arylsulfonylamino C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, C2-C6 alkanoyl, Nxe2x80x94C2-C6 alkanoylamino, aroyl, N-aroylamino, N-aroyl C1-C6 alkylamino, N-aroyl C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylamino, N,N-di-C1-C6 alkylamino, Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, N,N-di-C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylsulfamoyl, C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6 alkylthio, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94C3-C6 cycloalkylamino, C3-C6 cycloalkyloxy and Nxe2x80x94C3-C6 cycloalkylcarbamoyl; or straight-chain or branched and saturated or unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylamino groups, C1-C6 alkylthio groups, or C1-C6 alkoxy groups, each of which groups may be substituted with the above group,
R3c and R4c may be the same or different, and represent
(1) groups selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, azido, amidino, amino, carbamoyl, carbamoylamino, carbamoyloxy, carboxyl, guanidino, cyano, sulfamoyl, sulfo, nitro, halogen, hydroxy, formyl, formylamino, cyclic saturated C3-C9 aliphatic groups, cyclic unsaturated C3-C9 aliphatic groups, C2-C6 alkanoyl, Nxe2x80x94C2-C6 alkanoylamino, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylamino, N,N-di-C1-C6 alkylamino, Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, N,N-di-C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl, C1-C6 alkylthio, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylsulfamoyl, C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94C3-C6 cycloalkylamino, C3-C6 cycloalkyloxy and Nxe2x80x94C3-C6 cycloalkylcarbamoyl,
(2) straight-chain or branched and saturated or unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups optionally be substituted with the above-mentioned group,
(3) (3-1) aryl groups; (3-2) monocyclic to tricyclic C7-C15 aromatic carbocyclic groups (excluding aryl groups); (3-3) 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic groups; (3-4) monocyclic to tricyclic aromatic heterocyclic groups having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms (excluding 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic groups); or (3-5) straight-chain or branched and saturated or unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups optionally substituted with the above-mentioned aryl group, aromatic carbocyclic group, heterocyclic group or aromatic heterocyclic group;
each of which groups (3-1) to (3-5) may optionally be substituted with substituent(s), or
(4) R3c and R4c combine together to form a straight-chain or branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, or a 5- or 6-membered saturated or unsaturated carbocyclic group,
X1c and X2c are the same or different, and represent an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom,
Yc represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, a group CHR5c or a group NR5c (wherein R5c represents a group selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, C1-C6 alkoxy, C2-C6 alkanoyl, carbamoyl and Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl; or a straight-chain or branched and saturated or unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group optionally substituted with the above-mentioned group), and
Zc represents a condensed aryl group; a bi- or tricyclic saturated or unsaturated C6-C15 condensed carbocyclic group (excluding a condensed aryl group); a 6-membered heterocyclic group; or a bi- or tricyclic condensed aromatic heterocyclic group having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms (excluding a 6-membered heterocyclic group)].
The compounds of the general formula [I] include compounds represented by the general formula [I-1]
(wherein R, R1, R2, R3, R4, and Z are as defined before), compounds represented by the general formula [I-2]
(wherein R, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, and Z are as defined before), compounds represented by the general formula [I-3]
(wherein Xxe2x80x21 represents an oxygen atom or a group N(R5), Xxe2x80x22 represents an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom, and R, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7 and Z are as defined before). and compounds represented by the general formula [I-4]
(wherein R, R1, R2, R3, R4 and Z are as defined before), and preferred among them are compounds of the general formula [I-1], compounds of the general formula [I-3] and compounds of the general formula [I-4], and particularly preferred among them are compounds of the general formula [I-1] and compounds of the general formula [I-3].
Representative examples of the compounds of the general formula [I] of the invention are shown in tables 1 to 45.
Among these compounds, preferred ones are, for example, compounds of 1002, 1011, 1014, 1023, 1024, 1033, 1035, 1037, 1046, 1050, 1056, 1063, 1070, 1071, 1072, 1073, 1074, 1075, 1076, 1077, 1078, 1081, 1082, 1083, 1085, 1091, 1092, 1093, 1094, 1095, 1096, 1098, 1102, 1104, 1107, 1119, 1122, 1126, 1129, 1130, 1137, 1150, 1152, 1182, 1183, 1184, 1185, 1209, 1210, 1219, 1251, 1257, 1268, 1276, 1285, 1295, 1310, 1316, 1413, 1426, 1429, 1430, 1432, 1433, 1435, 1328, 1333, 1338, 1348, 1356, 1364, 1371, 1380, 1383, 1388, 1391, 1404, 2002, 2011, 2023, 2024, 2050, 2056, 2074, 2092, 2094, 2096, 2251, 2268, 2285, 2295, 2316, 2333, 2348, 2364, 2380, 2388, 2391, 2410, 2422, 2456, 2462, 2467, 2468, 2471, 2474, 2476, 3001, 3002, 3007, 3011, 3014, 3015, 3020, 3023, 3024, 3033, 3039, 3047, 3050, 3051, 3056, 3057, 3058, 3063, 3065, 3072, 3073, 3074, 3076, 3078, 3082, 3083, 3092, 3093, 3094, 3095, 3096, 3103, 3104, 3107, 3117, 3226, 3241, 3246, 3258, 3266, 3296, 3307, 3319, 3412, 3418, 3464, 3468, 3471, 3475, 3476, 3477, 3479, 3480, 3481, 3482, 3484, 3485, 3486, 3487, 3488, 3489, 3492, 3493, 3495, 3499, 3500, 3501, 3505, 3506, 3509, 3510, 3511, 3513, 3515, 3516, 3517, 3518, 4002, 4011, 4023, 4024, 4050, 4056, 4063, 4073, 4074, 4092, 4094, 4096, 4257, 4276, 4295, 4316, 4333, 4348, 4364, 4380, 4388, 4404, 4410, 4416, 4417, 4419, 4420, etc, and further preferred ones are, for example, compounds of 1002, 1014, 1024, 1033, 1050, 1063, 1071, 1072, 1073, 1074, 1075, 1076, 1078, 1081, 1082, 1083, 1091, 1092, 1093, 1094, 1095, 1098, 1102, 1104, 1209, 1429, 1430, 1432, 1433, 1435, 2002, 2011, 2050, 2074, 2094, 2268, 2295, 2333, 2364, 2380, 2391, 2410, 2422, 2456, 2462, 2471, 3001, 3002, 3007, 3011, 3014, 3015, 3024, 3050, 3056. 3063, 3074, 3078, 3082, 3092, 3093, 3094, 3095, 3103, 3104, 3475, 3476, 3477, 3479, 3480, 3481, 3482, 3488, 3489, 3499, 3511, 4002, 4011, 4050, 4063, 4073, 4074, 4094, 4257, 4295, 4333, 4348, 4380, 4388, 4404 , etc.
Particularly preferred compounds among these compounds are as follows:
2-(4-(3-isopropyl-2,5-dioxo-2,3-dihydro[1,3]oxazolo[2,3-a]isoindol-9(5H)-yl)phenoxy)-N-propylacetamide (compound of 1024),
9b-(3-iodo-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-isopropyl[1,3]oxazolo[2,3-a]isoindole-2,5(3H,9bH)-dione (compound of 1063),
2-(2-iodo-4-(3-isopropyl-2,5-dioxo-2,3-dihydro[1,3]oxazolo[2,3-a]isoindol-9(5H)-yl)phenoxy)-N-methylacetamide (compound of 1072),
N-ethyl-2-(2-iodo-4-(3-isopropyl-2,5-dioxo-2,3-dihydro[1,3]oxazolo[2,3-a]isoindol-9(5H)-yl)phenoxy)acetamide (compound of 1073),
2-(2-iodo-4-(3-isopropyl-2,5-dioxo-2,3-dihydro[1,3]oxazolo[2,3-a]isoindol-9(5H)-yl)phenoxy)-N-propylacetamide (compound of 1074),
2-(2-chloro-4-(3-isopropyl-2,5-dioxo-2,3-dihydro[1,3]oxazolo[2,3-a]isoindol-9(5H)-yl)phenoxy)-N-propylacetamide (compound of 1092),
2-(2-bromo-4-(3-isopropyl-2,5-dioxo-2,3-dihydro[1,3]oxazolo[2,3-a]isoindol-9(5H)-yl)phenoxy)-N-propylacetamide (compound of 1093),
2-(2-fluoro-4-(3-isopropyl-2,5-dioxo-2,3-dihydro[1,3]oxazolo[2,3-a]isoindol-9(5H)-yl)phenoxy)-N-propylacetamide (compound of 1094),
2-(4-(3-isopropyl-2,5-dioxo-2,3-dihydro[1,3]oxazolo[2,3-a]isoindol-9(5H)-yl)-2-methylphenoxy)-N-propylacetamide (compound of 1095),
2-(2-ethyl-4-(3-isopropyl-2,5-dioxo-2,3-dihydro [1,3]oxazolo[2,3-a]isoindol-9(5H)-yl)phenoxy)-N-propylacetamide (compound of 1435),
2-(2-iodo-4-(3-isopropyl-2,5-dioxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-imidazo[2,1-a]isoindol-9(5H)-yl)phenoxy)-N-propylacetamide (compound of 2074),
2-(4-(3-isopropyl-1-methyl-2,5-dioxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-imidazo[2,1-a]isoindol-9(5H)-yl)phenoxy)-N-propylacetamide (compound of 2471),
3-isopropyl-9b-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrrolo[2,1-a]isoindole-2,5(3 H,9bH)-dione (compound of 3011),
2-(4-(3-isopropyl-2,5-dioxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrolo[2,1-a]isoindol-9(5H)-yl)phenoxy)-N-propylacetamide (compound of 3024),
9b-(3-fluoro-4-methylphenyl)-3-isopropyl-1H-pyrrolo[2,1-a]isoindole-2,5(3H,9bH)-dione (compound of 3056),
2-(2-iodo-4-(3-isopropyl-2,5-dioxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrolo[2,1-a]isoindol-9(5H)-yl)phenoxy)-N-propylacetamide (compound of 3074),
2-(2-chloro-4-(3-isopropyl-2,5-dioxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrolo[2,1-a]isoindol-9(5H)-yl)phenoxy-N-propylacetamide (compound of 3092),
2-(2-bromo-4-(3-isopropyl-2,5-dioxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrolo[2,1-a]isoindol-9(5H)-yl)phenoxy)-N-propylacetamide (compound of 3093),
2-(2-fluoro-4-(3-isopropyl-2,5-dioxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrolo[2,1-a]isoindol-9(5H)-yl)phenoxy)-N-propylacetamide (compound of 3094),
2-(4-(3-isopropyl-2,5-dioxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrolo[2,1-a]isoindol-9(5H)-yl)-2-methylphenoxy)-N-propylacetamide (compound of 3095),
2-(4-(3-isopropyl-2,5-dioxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrolo[2,1-a]isoindol-9(5H)-yl)-2-methylphenoxy)-N-propylethanethioamide (compound of 3476),
2-(2,6-dichloro-4-(3-isopropyl-2,5-dioxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrolo[2,1-a]isoindol-9(5H)-yl)phenoxy)-N-propylethanethioamide (compound of 3477),
2-(4-(3-isopropyl-1-methyl-2,5-dioxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrolo[2,1-a]isoindol-9(5H)-yl)phenoxy)-N-propylacetamide (compound of 3481),
2-(2,6-dichloro-4-(3-isopropyl-2-oxo-5-thioxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrolo[2,1-a]isoindol-9(5H)-yl)phenoxy)-N-propylethanethioamide (compound of 3489),
2-(4-(3-isopropyl-2-(methoxyimino)-5-oxo-1H-pyrrolo[2,1-a]isoindol-9(3H,5H)-yl)-2-methylphenoxy)-N-propylacetamide (compound of 3499),
2-(4-(3-isopropyl-1,1-dimethyl-2,5-dioxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrolo[2,1-a]isoindol-9(5H)-yl)phenoxy)-N-propylacetamide (compound of 3511),
9b-(3-iodo-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-isopropyl[1,3]thiazolo[2,3-a]isoindole-2,5(3H,9bH)-dione (compound of 4063),
N-ethyl-2-(2-iodo-4-(3-isopropyl-2,5-dioxo-2,3-dihydro[1,3]thiazolo[2,3-a]isoindol-9(5H)-yl)phenoxy)acetamide (compound of 4073),
2-(2-iodo-4-(3-isopropyl-2,5-dioxo-2,3-dihydro[1,3]thiazolo[2,3-a]isoindol-9(5H)-yl)phenoxy)-N-propylacetamide (compound of 4074), etc.
Next, description is made on processes for preparing compounds of the general formula [I] of the invention.
Preparation Process A
This preparation process is for preparation of the compounds of the general formula [I-1], the compounds of the general formula [I-2] or the compounds of the general formula [I-3] of the invention, wherein Y is an oxygen atom, a group NR5 or a group CR6R7 (wherein R5, R6 and R7 are as defined above) in the compounds of the general formula [I]. The compounds of the general formula [I-1] or the compounds of the general formula [I-2] of the invention can not only be synthesized in a usual liquid phase, but also using a solid phase, for example using the combinatorial synthetic method or the parallel synthetic method, remarkably developing in the recent years.
(First Step)
A carboxylic acid or thiocarboxylic acid represented by the general formula [II]
[wherein,
R0 represents (1) an aryl group; (2) a mono- to tricyclic C7-C15 aromatic carbocyclic group selected from the group consisting of acenaphthylenyl, adamantyl, anthryl, indenyl, norbornyl and phenanthryl; (3) a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups A; or (4) a monocyclic to tricyclic aromatic heterocyclic groups having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms, selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups B,
each of which groups (1) to (4) may optionally have one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups C provided that amino, carboxyl, hydroxyl, N-amino C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl and amino C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl may optionally be protected,
R10 and R20 are the same or different, and represent groups selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups D provided that amino, carboxyl and hydroxyl may optionally be protected; or straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups or branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylamino groups, C1-C6 alkylthio groups or C1-C6 alkoxy groups, each of which groups may optionally be substituted with the above-mentioned group, and
X2 and Z are as defined above]
is reacted with an amine compounds represented by the general formula [III]
[wherein,
Y10 represents an oxygen atom, a group NR50 or a group CR60R7, and herein,
R50 represents a group selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, a protective group for amino groups, halogen, optionally protected hydroxyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylsulfonylamino, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, C2-C6 alkanoyl, carbamoyl and Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 carbamoyl; or a straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group or a branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, each of which groups may optionally be substituted with the above-mentioned group,
R60 represents a group selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, optionally protected hydroxyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkylsulfonylamino, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl, C2-C6 alkanoyl, carbamoyl and Nxe2x80x94C1-C10 carbamoyl; or a straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group or a branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, each of which groups may optionally be substituted with the above-mentioned group,
R7 is as defined before,
R30 and R40 are the same or different, and represent
(1) groups selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups E provided that amino, carboxyl and hydroxyl may optionally be protected,
(2) groups selected from the group consisting of straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups and branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, each of which groups may optionally be substituted with the above-mentioned group,
(3) (3-1) aryl groups; (3-2) mono- to tricyclic C7-C15 aromatic carbocyclic groups selected from the group consisting of acenaphthylenyl, adamantyl, anthryl, indenyl, norbornyl and phenanthryl; (3-3) 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic groups selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups A; (3-4) monocyclic to tricyclic aromatic heterocyclic groups having per one ring 1 to 5 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms, selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups B; or (3-5) straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups or branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic groups, each of which groups may optionally be substituted with the above-mentioned aryl group, aromatic carbocyclic group, heterocyclic group or aromatic heterocyclic group,
each of which groups (3-1) to (3-5) may optionally have one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of the aforementioned series of groups C provided that amino, carboxyl, hydroxyl, N-amino C1-C10 alkylcarbamoyl and amino C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl may be protected, or
(4) R30 and R40 combine together to form a straight-chain saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a straight-chain unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a branched saturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a branched unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group, a 5- or 6-membered saturated carbocyclic group or a 5- or 6-membered unsaturated carbocyclic group,
L1 represents a hydrogen atom, a protective group for carboxyl groups, a protective group for amino groups, or a resin carrier of a carboxyl group or an amino group in peptide solid phase synthesis,
X10 represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or a group NR50 (wherein R50 is as defined above)],
and the protective group of amino groups, the protective group of hydroxy groups or the protective group of carboxyl groups [specifically, the protective groups when Y10 (namely R50) or L1 has the protective group of amino groups, the protective group of hydroxy groups or the protective group of carboxyl groups] is removed if needed (when L1 is a protective group for amino groups, R50 only represents a straight-chain or branched and saturated or unsaturated C1-C9 aliphatic group) to form a compound represented by the general formula [IVxe2x80x2]
[wherein, Y1 represents an oxygen atom, a group NR5 or a group CR6R7 (wherein, R5, R6 and R7 are as defined before), and R0, R10, R20, R30, R40, L1, X2, X10 and Z are as defined above).
The compounds represented by the general formula [IVxe2x80x2] are in an equilibrium state with compounds represented by the general formula [Vxe2x80x2]
(wherein, R0, R10, R20, R30, R40, L1, X2, X10, Y1 and Z are as defined above). The compounds of the general formula [IVxe2x80x2] and the compounds of the general formula [Vxe2x80x2] are useful as intermediates for preparation of the compounds of the general formula [I] of the invention, and when they are used in reactions, they are usually used as an equilibrium mixture.
As resin carriers for carboxyl groups or amino groups in solid phase synthesis of peptides, polyethylene-divinylbenzene copolymers, polystyrene-divinylbenzene copolymers, etc. can for example be mentioned. Resins comprising these polymers having inserted therein a polyethylene glycol can also be used. Among them, p-benzyloxybenzyl alcohol resins (Wang(trademark) Resin) are preferred as resin carriers for carboxyl groups, and Trityl Chloride Resins are preferred as resin carriers for amino groups.
Reagents used in reactions can suitably be increased or decreased depending on the starting compounds and reaction conditions. Usually, the reaction between a carboxylic acid or thiocarboxylic acid of the general formula [II] and an amine derivative of the general formula [III] can be carried out in a dehydrated inert organic solvent, if needed in the presence of a base, a condensation assistant and/or a condensing agent, at xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the solvent, preferably 0 to 30xc2x0 C. for 0.5 to 96 hours, preferably 3 to 24 hours. Then, when the condensed compound has the protective groups for amino groups, protective groups for hydroxy groups or protective groups for carboxyl groups, the protective groups are suitably be removed to complete the reactions.
As inert organic solvents used in the reactions are not particularly limited so long as the reactions are not badly influenced thereby, but specifically, there can for example be mentioned methylene chloride, chloroform, 1,2-dichloroethane, trichloroethane, N,N-dimethylformamide, ethyl acetate, methyl acetate, acetonitrile, acetic anhydride, methyl alcohol, ethyl alcohol, benzene, xylene, water, acetic acid, toluene, 1,4-dioxane. tetrahydrofuran, etc., and in view of ensuring suitable reaction temperature, methylene chloride, chloroform, 1,2-dichloroethane, acetonitrile, N,N-dimethylformamide, 1,4-dioxane, toluene, etc. are preferred.
As bases used in the reaction, there can for example be mentioned tertiary aliphatic amines such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, N,N-diisopropylethylamine, N-methylmorpholine, N-methylpyrrolidine, N-methylpiperidine, N,N-dimethylaniline 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU) and 1,5-azabicyclo[4.3.0]non-5-ene (DBN); aromatic amines such as pyridine, 4-dimethylaminopyridine, picoline, lutidine, quinoline and isoquinoline; alkali metals such as metallic potassium, metallic sodium and metallic lithium; alkali metal hydrides such as sodium hydride and potassium hydride; alkylated alkali metals such as butyllithium; alkali metal alkoxides such as potassium tert-butoxide, sodium ethoxide and sodium methoxide; alkali metal hydroxides such as potassium hydroxide and sodium hydroxide; alkali metal carbonates such as potassium carbonate, etc., and preferred among them are tertiary aliphatic amines, and particularly preferred are triethylamine, N,N-diisopropylethylamine, etc.
As condensation assistants used in the reaction, there can for example be mentioned N-hydroxybenzotriazole hydrate, N-hydroxysuccinimide, N-hydroxy-5-nobornene-2,3-dicarboxyimide, 3-hydroxy-3,4-dihydro-4-oxo-1,2,3-benzotriazole, etc., and preferred among them are N-hydroxybenzotriazole, etc.
Condensing agents used in the reaction, there can for example be mentioned thionyl chloride, N,N-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, 1-methyl-2-bromopyridium iodide, N,Nxe2x80x2-carbonyldiimidazole, diphenylphosphoryl chloride, diphenylphosphoryl azide, N,Nxe2x80x2-disuccinimidyl carbonate, N,Nxe2x80x2-disuccinimidyl oxalate, 1-ethyl-3-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)carbodiimide hydrochloride, ethyl chloroformate, isobutyl chloroformate, benzotriazo-1-lyl-oxy-tris(dimethylamino)phosphonium hexafluorophosphate, etc., and preferred among them are N,N-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, 1-ethyl-3-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)carbodiimide hydrochloride, ethyl chloroformate, isobutyl chloroformate, etc.
Reagents used in the reaction can suitably be incresed or decreased depending on the starting compounds and the reaction conditions, but usually, 0.02 to 50 equivalents. preferably 0.2 to 2 equivalents of an amine derivative of the general formula [III], 1 to 50 equivalents, preferably 3 to 5 equivalents of a base, 1 to 50 equivalents, preferably 1 to 5 equivalents of a condensation assistant and/or 1 to 50 equivalents, preferably 1 to 5 equivalents of a condensing agent are used based on a carboxylic acid or thiocarboxylic acid of the general formula [II]. The base, condensation assistant and condensing agent can each be used alone or a combination of two or more.
(Second Step)
Next, an equilibrium mixture of a compound represented by the general formula [IVxe2x80x2]
(wherein, R0, R10, R20, R30, R40, L1, X2, X10, Y1 and Z are as defined above) and a compound represented by the general formula [Vxe2x80x2]
(wherein, R0, R10, R20, R30, R40, L1, X2, X10, Y1 and Z are as defined above) is reacted with an acid in an inert organic solvent to form a compound represented by the general formula [VIIIxe2x80x2]
(wherein, R0, R10, R20, R30, R40, X2, X10, Y1 and Z are as defined above), and the protective groups are suitably removed to form a compound represented by the general formula [Ixe2x80x2]
(wherein, R, R1, R2, R3, R4, X1, X2, Y1 and Z are as defined above), namely a compound of the general formula [I-1], a compound of the general formula [I-2] or a compound of the general formula [I-3] or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof. When L1 is a resin carrier for carboxyl groups or amino groups in solid phase synthesis of peptides, by removing the resin carrier after the reaction with the acid, a compound of the general formula [I-1] or a compound of the general formula [I-2] can be prepared. A compound of the general formula [Ixe2x80x2] wherein X1 is NR5 (wherein, R5 is as defined before) or Y1 is NR5 or CR6R7 (wherein, R5, R6 and R7 are as defined before) can usually be prepared using a starting compound having such a substituent, but a desired compound of the general formula [Ixe2x80x2] can also be prepared by preparing a compound of the general formula [VIIIxe2x80x2] wherein X10 is an oxygen atom or NH or Y1 is NH or CHR7 (wherein, R7 is as defined before), and then, by conventional methods, replacing the oxygen atom with NR5 (wherein, R5 is as defined before) or introducing R5 or R6 (wherein, R5 and R6 are as defined before) in NH or CHR7 (wherein, R7 is as defined before). As the introduction methods, there can for example be mentioned a reaction wherein a carbonyl group is reacted with methoxylamine hydrochloride to convert it to a methoxime group, a reaction wherein a group CHR7 (wherein, R7 is as defined before) is reacted with an alkyl metal reagent and then the reaction product is treated with an alkyl halide to give a group CR6R7 (wherein, R6 and R7 are as defined before), etc.
Reagents used in the reaction can suitably be increased or decreased depending on the starting compounds and the reaction conditions Usually, the reaction can be carried out by reacting an equilibrium mixture between a compound of the general formula [IV] and a compound of the general formula [V] with a catalytic amount of an acid in a dehydrated inert organic solvent, at xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the solvent, preferably 0 to 30xc2x0 C. for 0.5 to 96 hours, preferably 2 to 24 hours. Then, when the protective groups for amino groups exist, they are suitably removed to complete the reaction.
As to protective groups protecting functional groups other than L1, N-protective groups, protective groups for carboxyl groups, protective groups for hydroxy groups, etc. can simultaneously be removed by suitably selecting a method to remove protective groups, reaction conditions, etc. It is also possible to selectively remove one of N-protective groups, protective groups for carboxyl groups, protective groups for hydroxy groups. The order of removal of the protective groups is not particularly limited.
As protective groups for hydroxyl groups, there can for example be mentioned lower alkylsilyl groups such as tert-butyldimethylsilyl and tert-butyldiphenylsilyl; lower alkoxymethyl groups such as methoxymethyl and 2-methoxyethoxymethyl; aralkyl groups such as benzyl and p-methoxybenzyl; acyl groups such as formyl and acetyl, etc., and tert-butyldimethylsilyl, acetyl, etc. are preferred.
As protective groups for amino groups, there can for example be mentioned aralkyl groups such as benzyl and p-nitrobenzyl; acyl groups such as formyl and acetyl; lower alkoxycarbonyl groups such as ethoxycarbonyl and tert-butoxycarbonyl; aralkyloxycarbonyl groups such as benzyloxycarbonyl and p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl, etc., and p-nitrobenzyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, etc. are preferred.
As protective groups for carboxyl groups, there can for example be mentioned lower alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl and tert-butyl; aralkyl groups such as benzyl and p-methoxybenzyl, etc., and methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, benzyl, etc. are preferred.
Methods for removing the protective groups are varied depending on their kinds and the stability of compounds, but removal of the protective groups can be carried out by methods described in literatures (e.g., see xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d written by T. W. Green, John Wiley and Sons Co. (1981)) or by a little modified ones thereof, for example by solvolysis using an acid or a base, chemical reduction using a metal hydride complex or the like, catalytic reduction using palladium-carbon catalysts, Raney nickel catalysts or the like, etc.
Inert organic solvents used in the invention are not particularly limited so long as the reaction is not badly influenced, and the aforementioned inert organic solvents can be mentioned.
As acids used in the invention, there can for example be mentioned inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, nitric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, hydrofluoric acid and perchloric acid; Lewis acids such as trifluoroboric acid; sulfonic acids such as p-toluenesulfonic acid, trifluoromethanesulfonic acid and methanesulfonic acid; organic acids such as formic acid, trifluoroacetic acid and acetic acid, etc., and Lewis acids such as trifluoroboric acid, and organic acids such as trifluoroacetic acid, etc. are preferred.
After completion of the reaction, by purifying the product by usual known methods, a compound of the general formula [I-1], [I-2] or [I-3] can be obtained. Isolation and purification of the compound of the general formula [I-1], [I-2] or [I-3] can be carried out by known separation means such as extraction with solvents, recrystallization and chromatography.
Preparation Process B
This preparation process is for preparation of the compounds of the general formula [I-4] of the invention, namely the compounds of the general formula [I] wherein Y is a sulfur atom.
An equilibrium mixture between a compound represented by the general formula [IVxe2x80x3]
(wherein, Y2 represents an oxygen atom, L2 represents a hydrogen atom, and R0, R10, R20, R30, R40, X2, X10 and Z are as defined before) and a compound represented by the general formula [Vxe2x80x3]
(wherein, R0, R10, R20, R30, R40, L2, X2, X10, Y2 and Z are as defined before) is reacted with a sulfurizing agent to form an equilibrium mixture between a compound represented by the general formula [VIxe2x80x3]
(wherein, Y3 represents a sulfur atom, and R0, R10, R20, R30, R40, L2, X2, X10 and Z are as defined before) and a compound represented by the general formula [VIIxe2x80x3]
(wherein, R0, R10, R20, R30, R40, L2, X2, X10, Y3 and Z are as defined before), and then, the formed equilibrium mixture is reacted with an acid in an inert organic solvent at a temperature of from room temperature to the boiling point of the solvent to form a compound represented by the general formula [VIIIxe2x80x3]
(wherein, R0, R10, R20, R30 , R40, X2, X10, Y3 and Z are as defined before), and the protective groups are suitably removed to obtain a compound represented by the general formula [Ixe2x80x3]
(wherein, R, R1, R2, R3, R4, X1, X2, Y3 and Z are as defined before) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Reagents used in the reaction can suitably be increased or decreased depending on the starting compounds and the reaction conditions. Usually, an equilibrium mixture between a compound of the general formula [IVxe2x80x3] and a compound of the general formula [Vxe2x80x3] is reacted with a sulfurizing agent in a dehydrated inert organic solvent at xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the solvent, preferably 0 to 30xc2x0 C. for 0.5 to 96 hours, preferably 1 to 12 hours to form an equilibrium mixture between a compound of the general formula [VIxe2x80x3] and a compound of the general formula [VIIxe2x80x3], and then reaction is carried out in the same manner as in the second step in Preparation process A to form a compound of the general formula [VIIIxe2x80x3], and then after suitable removal of the protective groups, purification is carried out according to suitable methods to obtain a compound of the general formula [Ixe2x80x3], namely a compound of the general formula [I-4]. Isolation and purification of the compound of the general formula [I-4] or the salt thereof from the reaction mixture can be carried out by known separation means such as extraction with solvents, recrystallization and chromatography, as in Preparation process A.
A carboxylic acid or thiocarboxylic acid of the general formula [II] is known in literatures, or can be prepared by reacting an aryl halide represented by the general formula [IX]
R0xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x83xe2x80x83[IX]
(wherein, X represents a halogen atom, and R0 is as defined before) with metallic magnesium in a dehydrated etherial solvent such as diethyl ether or tetrahydrofuran at from a low temperature to the boiling point of the solvent to prepare a Grignard""s reagent, and then reacting the Grignard""s reagent with an optionally substituted acid anhydride in a dehydrated inert organic solvent at a low temperature to room temperature.
A compound of the general formula [II] can also be prepared by subjecting an arene compound of the general formula [X]
R0xe2x80x94Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83[X]
(wherein, R0 is as defined before) and a substituted or unsubstituted acid anhydride to Friedel-Crafts"" acylation reaction, if necessary in the presence of an aforementioned acid.
Compounds of the general formula [III] are known in literatures, or are amino acids or amino acid derivatives derivable from the amino acids, represented by the general formula [III]
(wherein, Y4 represents an oxygen atom, L3 represents a hydrogen atom, a protective group for carboxy groups or a resin carrier of carboxyl groups in solid phase synthesis of peptides, and R30, R40 and X1 are as defined before).
A compounds of the general formula [III] can be prepared by reacting an amino acid, or a carboxylic acid or thiocarboxylic acid, which is an amino acid derivative derivable from the amino acid, represented by the general formula [XI]
(wherein, L4 represents a hydrogen atom or a protective group for carboxyl groups, R90 represents a hydrogen atom or a protective group for amino groups, and R30, R40, X1 and Y4 are as defined before)
with an amine derivative represented by the general formula [XII]
R50NHxe2x80x94R80xe2x80x83xe2x80x83[XII]
(wherein, R80 represents a protective group for amino groups or a resin carrier of amino groups in solid phase synthesis of peptides, and R50 is as defined before), and then, in the case of R90 being a protective group for amino groups, removing the protective group for amino groups.
A compounds of the general formula [III] can also be prepared by reacting an amino acid or amino acid derivative represented by the general formula [XIII]
(wherein, Y5 represents an oxygen atom or a nitrogen atom, L5 represents a protective group for carboxyl groups, a hydrogen atom or a protective group for amino groups, and R30, R40, R90 and X1 are as defined before) with a Grignard""s reagent represented by the general formula [XIV]
R60R7CHxe2x80x94MgXxe2x80x83xe2x80x83[XIV]
(wherein, X represents a halogen atom, and R60 and R7 are as defined before), and then, in the case of R90 being a protective group for amino groups, removing the protective group for amino groups.
For specifically demonstrating the usefulness of the invention, the compound of Example 1002 was used, and after administration of the compound, an influence of the compound on the GLP-1 concentration in the plasma was examined. The test method and the results are shown below.
(Test Method)
Male Wistar rats (9 weeks old, n=6) bred under the condition of free access to food and water were fasted overnight before the test, and a suspension of a test compound in 1% carboxymethylcellulose solution was administered. As a control group, 1% carboxymethylcellulose solution was orally administered to the rats. Thirty minutes after the administration of the test compound, blood was withdrawn, and subjected to centrifugation to separate the plasma. The GLP-1 concentration in the plasma was determined by the radioimmunoassay method using commercially available anti GLP-1 antibody (Cosmo Co., Ltd.). The obtained values were analyzed using Student T test, and the statistical significant difference was calculated. The results are shown in the following Table 46.
=Test Results=
As apparent from the above result, at 30 minutes after the administration, in the group to which 30 mg/kg of the compound was administered, significantly higher GLP-1 concentration in the blood (plasma) was observed in comparison with the control group. From the result, it is demonstrated that the compounds of the invention have an activity to be able to achieve high GLP-1 concentration in the blood of rats.
Since the compounds of the invention have an activity to bring about high GLP-1 concentration in the blood, they are useful as drugs for treating diabetes, prophylactic agents for chronic complications of diabetes, or drugs against obesity.
The compounds of the general formula [I] of the invention can be used as an effective ingredient in drugs, particularly agents for treating diabetes, prophylactic agents for chronic complications of diabetes, or drugs against obesity. The compounds of the invention in medicaments, particularly agents for treating diabetes, prophylactic agents for chronic complications of diabetes, or drugs against obesity, include pharmaceutically acceptable conventional ones, for example, compounds represented by the general formula [I]
(wherein, R, R1, R2, R3, R4, X1, X2, Y and Z are as defined before), pharmaceutically acceptable esters or salts in carboxyl groups on R, R1, R2, R3 or R4, pharmaceutically acceptable salts in hydroxyl groups on R, R1, R2, R3 or R4, pharmaceutically acceptable salts in amino groups on R, R1, R1, R3 or R4.
As salts in the carboxyl groups or the hydroxyl groups, there can for example be mentioned alkali metal salts such as sodium salts and potassium salts, alkaline earth metal salts such as calcium salts and magnesium salts.
As acid addition salts in the amino groups, there can for example be mentioned inorganic salts such as hydrochlorides, sulfates, nitrates, phosphates, carbonates, bicarbonates and perchlorates, organic acid salts such as acetates, propionates, lactates, maleates, flimarates, tartrates, malates, citrates and ascorbates, sulfonates such as methanesulfonates, isethionates, benzenesulfonates and toluenesulfonates, acidic amino acid salts such as aspartates and glutamates, etc.
When compounds of the invention are used as agents for treating diabetes, prophylactic agents for chronic complications of diabetes, or drugs against obesity, they can also be used as their pharmacologically acceptable salts. As typical examples of pharmacologically acceptable salts, there can for example be mentioned salts with alkali metals such as sodium and potassium.
Preparation of pharmacologically acceptable salts of compounds of the invention can be carried out by appropriately combining processes usually used in the field of organic synthetic chemistry. Specifically, there can be mentioned subjecting solutions of compounds of the invention in a free form to acidimetry using an alkali solution, etc.
As dosage forms of the compounds of the invention when used as agents for treating diabetes, prophylactic agents for chronic complications of diabetes, or drugs against obesity, various forms can be selected, and there can for example be mentioned oral agents such as tablets, capsules, powders, granules and liquid medicines, sterilized liquid parenteral agents such as solutions and suspensions, etc.
Solid pharmaceutical preparations such as tablets, capsules, granules and powders can be prepared using compounds of the invention alone, but can also be prepared further using suitable additives. As the suitable additives, there can be mentioned conventional additives, for example, sugars such as lactose and glucose, starches such as corn, wheats and rices, fatty acids such as stearic acid, inorganic salts such as sodium metasilicate, magnesium aluminate and anhydrous calcium phosphate, synthetic macromolecules such as polyvinylpyrrolidone and polyalkylene glycols, fatty acid salts such as calcium stearate and magnesium stearate, alcohols such as stearyl alcohol and benzyl alcohol, synthetic cellulose derivatives such as methylcellulose, carboxymethylcellulose, ethylcellulose and hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, and further, water, gelatin, talc, vegetable oils, gum arabic, etc.
These solid pharmaceutical preparations such as tablets, capsules, granules and powders can contain, generally 0.1 to 100% by weight, preferably 5 to 100% by weight of the effective ingredient. Liquid pharmaceutical preparations can be prepared as forms of suspensions, syrups, injections, etc. using suitable additives usually used in liquid pharmaceutical preparations, such as water, alcohols or vegetable oils including soybean oil, peanut oil and sesame oil. Particularly, as solvents suitable in parenteral administration, there can for example be mentioned distilled water for injection, aqueous lidocaine hydrochloride solution (for intramuscular injection), physiological saline, aqueous glucose solution, ethanol, liquids for intravenous injection (e.g. aqueous solutions of citric acid, sodium citrate, etc.), electrolyte solutions (e.g., for intravenous injection by drip, for intravenous injection), etc., or their mixed solutions.
Liquid pharmaceutical preparations such as suspensions and syrups for oral administration can contain 0.5 to 10% by weight of an effective ingredient.
The actually preferred dose of the compounds of the invention can appropriately be increased or decreased depending on kinds of compounds used, kinds of compositions prepared, application frequency, particular sites to be treated, and states of diseases of patients. For example, the dose of each compound per day and per one adult is 0.1 to 1,000 mg in the case of oral administration, and 0.01 to 500 mg in the case of parenteral administration. The frequency of administration is varied depending on administration methods and symptoms, but the administration can be made in a time or in divided 2 to 5 times.
The invention is further specifically described below according to examples, but the invention is not limited thereby at all.
In thin layer chromatography in examples, Silicagel 60F245(Merck) was used as plates, and UV detectors as detection means. Wakogel(trademark) C-300 (Wako Pure Chemical) was used as silica gel for columns, and LC-SORB(trademark) SP-B-ODS (Chemco) or YMC-GEL(trademark) ODS-AQ 120-S50 (Yamamura Chemical Laboratory) as silica gel for reverse-phase columns.
i-Bu: isobutyl group, n-Bu: n-butyl group, t-Bu: t-butyl group
Me: methyl group, Et: ethyl group, Ph: phenyl group
i-Pr: isopropyl group, n-Pr: n-propyl group, CDCl3: heavy chloroform
methanol-d4: heavy methanol, DMSO-d6: heavy dimethylsulfoxide